Drama Queen
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: Miley goes to Romania with Jake, which causes secrets to be released, lies told, friendships ruined, and promises broken. Returning to America, new love blooms. Will Miley get through her celebrity life, her love life, and brining new life into the world?
1. Chapter 1

**A Continuation on that Episode**

This is for all the fans of happy endings… Even though I don't really like the idea of a happy ending in eighth grade. It's still a cute story though.

By the way… This takes place right after Jake tells Miley that he is going to Romania and Miley pushes Jake off a ledge.

**Chapter 1**

A few minutes after Miley pushed Jake off the ledge, he came back up to her to say something that she didn't think would be an apology for what he had told her.

"I'm sorry, Miley, but I just really have to go. I don't have a choice." Jake said while still trying to wipe sand out of his eyes from when he was pushed off the ledge.

"But you do have a choice." Miley whined at Jake in a very convincing tone. "You could have turned down the part. Why didn't you?" Miley asked as she started to cry in both anger and sadness.

"Don't cry, Miley." Jake apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you. If I did, I am so sorry."

"Well you did hurt me. Don't even bother saying your sorry." Miley replied in between sobs. " Don't you have a plane to catch to Romania… To do that movie thing?" She couldn't believe what she had just said. She might have even hurt Jake's feelings by what she said. "Why did I say that?" She accidentally asked herself out loud.

"I know this is hard for you. It was hard for me to… Well, you know… Kiss you, when I knew I wouldn't be seeing you for four months afterwards. Jake just realized that the idea of going away for four months was a lot worse than he thought. Especially since he and Miley were… well together.

"If you knew how horrible you going away would be, why are you doing it?" Miley complained while crying harder than ever. "And if you think having to go away after kissing me is hard, why don't you try being Hannah Montana. It's not as easy as you think." Miley accidentally said, not realizing it because of her anger and frustration.

Jake looked at her for a minute and decided to say, "What do you mean? What does Hannah Montana have to do with…" He stopped talking and then laughed for a second. "You mean to tell me that you're teen pop star Hannah Montana? That's impossible. I've met Hannah Montana myself." Jake grinned at her, still obviously thinking it was a joke.

"You told Hannah that you like me because I saw you as Jake Ryan the person, not Jake Ryan then celebrity." Miley said trying to make him understand that she was actually telling the truth. "Believe me… I'm actually Hannah Montana!" Amber and Ashley overheard

"Oh my gosh! You're Hannah Montana?" Amber and Ashley squealed at the same time. "Ooo, sttt!" They looked at her and each raised one eyebrow. "Wait. _You_ are Hannah Montana? It's just not possible." They giggled at each other.

"I'm sorry, Miley, but I gotta agree with them… strangely enough." Jake shrugged his shoulders and looked at the two girls drooling over him. "I thin you might just be looking for attention."

"Look, Jake! If you want proof, I can show you proof, but I am really Hannah Montana!" Miley couldn't understand why Jake wasn't believing her. Did he not really like her? Did he only kiss her to shut her up? "C'mon, Jake." Amber and Ashley followed. "I meant only Jake."

"So is this where you live?" Jake asked when they got to her house. "This is a nice place." Miley's dad had saw him… And the expression on his face. He could tell that Jake knew about Miley being Hannah Montana.

"So I'm assuming Miley told you." Miley started walking towards her bedroom, because she knew her dad was going to question Jake. "I can tell by that look on her face. She only tells that to people that are really important to her. What happened between you two?" Miley's dad asked in a fatherly way.

"Well… What happened is, ummm… At first we were trying to make each other jealous by making it look like each of us were going out with someone else. That was all Jake could think of. He could only tell Miley's dad the truth. After that, we accused each other of what each of us had done." Jake paused to take a breath. "Then, well, I ummm, you know… kissed" Miley came walking into the room with her Hannah Montana wig in her hand.

"Miley?" Miley's dad asked with a serious look on his face. Jake was afraid that he would get mad. Instead he said, "If it wasn't, then I'll kick you're butt!" He said to Jake, trying to scare him.

"What have you two talking about?" Miley asked with a seriously worried look on her face. "Or do I even want to know?" Miley asked with an even more worried look on her face.

"I told him what happened… up until the kiss. And he knows that you told me." Jake said, still a little nervous to find out if Miley would mind what he had told her father.

Miley put on the wig so Jake could see and said to Jake, "I told you I was Hannah Montana!" Jake looked quite surprised.

"If you're really Hannah Montana, than you're going to be in the movie with me? I can't believe this." Jake kissed her on the cheek because he remembered that her father was still watching.

"No." Miley replied to what Jake had just told her. By this point she was very confused and didn't understand anything that Jake was saying. "If I was, don't you think I would know by now? I mean the plane is leaving tonight."

"Bud, he's right. Today I was asked about it and I knew you would want to, so I went ahead and said yes. Miley's dad smiled a fatherly smile. If you don't want to take the part, you don't have to. I can still call to say you don't want to after all." Miley's dad was too good to be true.

"When does the plane leave?" Miley asked very anxiously. "I have to tell Lily and Oliver… Oh no… I have to tell Lily and Oliver!" Miley just realized how hard it would be to tell her two best friends that she wouldn't be around for four months.

"The plane leaves at 9:30 tonight." Miley's dad answered her question. "Don't worry. You have time to go tell them. I'll make sure that they hold the plane for you if they have to." Right then, Miley's dad was being such a good dad, she just wanted to hug him… But not in front of Jake of course.

"Don't you think she should pack first?" I mean I know that her friends are important to her and all, but the plane won't wait for her very long. If she is not ready, they'll leave without her." Jake reminded her, not realizing how incredibly selfish he sounded."

"I won't leave without saying goodbye to my friends, and that's final!" Miley insisted. "They are my best friends and they deserve for me to at least say goodbye to them before I leave them for four months."

She wouldn't admit it, but Miley was pretty scared about being in a country that she had never heard of until earlier that day without her two best friends or Jackson even.

"No worries. I already packed your bags for you, bud." Miley's dad saved the day and stopped the argument about whether Miley could say goodbye to her friends.

"By the way, dad, how will this movie pay me?" Miley asked her dad hoping that it would be a large amount.

"Why do you want to know, Miley? Her dad replied to her question without actually answering it. "Money's never mattered to you before."

"Knowing Oliver, that's probably going to be the very first thing that he says once I tell him." She told her dad. He didn't seem surprised one bit.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but it's already 6:15 and the plane starts boarding at 9:00." Jake didn't care that he actually was interrupting, he just wanted to get away from Miley's dad. "You might want to hurry up, Miley."

Miley and Jake ran through the streets and across some lawns to get to Lily's house. On their way, they called Oliver and told him to meet them there immediately. When they got to Lily's house, but before they rang the doorbell, Jake asked "Do they know that you're Hannah Montana?"

"Yes, Jake. They know. They were the very first to know. They were the only ones to know, until I told you." Miley said to answer Jakes question. She scratched her head nervously because she really hated this subject.

"Do they know that I know?" Jake asked quickly and curiously. At that point, Miley thought that Jake was asking way too many questions.

"No, they don't know. Why are you asking me all these questions?" Miley finally asked a question.

Right then, Lily answered the door. "I saw you guys through the window. What are you guys doing here?" Lily requested to know. "Oliver just called and said you guys were meeting him here. Why?" Lily seemed very confused.

"Miley! Lily! I think that's Oliver over there on his… Tricycle?" Jake declared to the girls loudly so they would hear him.

When Oliver finally got to Lily's front porch, he parked his tricycle and wondered out loud, "What was so important that I had to lie to my mom to get out of my chores and come here?"

"Miley and I have something important to tell you." Jake said quickly, making sure that Oliver wouldn't get mad "You know how I'm going to be in a movie in Romania? Well, she's going to be in it too! Jake said excitedly pointing to Miley.

"One quick question." Lily said. "Why would Miley be in a movie with a really famous movie star like you? Lily was trying to figure out.

"Miley isn't going to be in the movie… Hannah is" Jake said slowly. The words seemed to be hard for him to say. He just wasn't used to it.

"Miley, you told him?" Lily whispered into Miley's ear, thinking that Jake wasn't really supposed to know.

"Yes, I told him." Miley whispered back. "But that's not the reason we're here."

"Oliver, Lily! The reason we came here is to say goodbye." Miley said quietly as she looked at her feet. "We leave for Romania at 9:30… tonight."

"How much money does this part in the movie pay you?" Asked before he said anything else about it.

"Somehow I just knew you were going to say that." Jake said after he was done laughing.

"I think it's great that you guys are doing this movie! You'll get to spend more time together." Lily smiled at Jake and Miley. "How long will you be gone, Miley?"

"About four months." Miley said to answer Lily's question. "Four months away from you guys… except Jake of course." Miley said through a 'please don't get mad at me' smile.

"Look, Miley. We would feel guilty for the rest of our lives if we told you not to go." Lily said. "Just make sure to keep in contact with us."

Miley and Jake both hugged Lily and Oliver and said bye. After Miley and Jake left, Lily said with a big smile, " A movie star just gave me a hug… awesome!"

"I thought you didn't like Jake anymore since you saw the way he looks at Miley." Oliver said, apparently confused.

"I don't like Jake anymore… But he's still a movie star." Lily said excitedly. "I could sell this shirt on e-bay and make a fortune!"

"Jake… Why don't you go over to your hotel, get your stuff, and my dad can bring us both to the airport." Miley thought this was a great idea. This way her dad could get to know her boyfriend better. That is, if Jake will let her call him her boyfriend. They would also be spending more time together… In the back of Miley's dads car.

Jake agreed to what Miley had suggested. He thought it was an excellent idea. While he was getting his stuff, Miley called her dad to make sure it was alright with him. He said he would only do it if She promised to be a good girl while she was in Romania. She promised and then realized that her dad wouldn't be going to Romania with her. She was afraid of that.

When Jake was done getting his things together, he and miley walked back to Miley's house, so her dad could bring them to the airport.

When they finally got to the airport, they said goodbye to Miley's dad and got onto the plane. After a very long day, they sat down on the private plane, and relaxed. They would be in another country in hours. It just better be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is going to be very different. Please review. I'll except any suggestion, comments, or compliments. If you have a complaint about my fan fiction, please tell me. My ears are open. Thank you for all of the good reviews I've gotten. Please read on. I'll probably write at least a few more chapters. If you want to suggest what I should write for another chapter, please do.

**Chapter Two**

As Miley and Jake walked into the hotel they were staying in, they talked about the movie they were going to be in. "Sarissa's character is a real flirt." Miley reminded herself. "I hope her character isn't too hard for me."

"Well, in the end, she ends up with Keith's character." Jake told her. He wanted her to remember that he plays Keith in the movie 'Play It'. "I hope you know that in the last scene, Keith and Sarissa kiss." Was Jake trying to flirt with her? He already did enough by kissing her the first time. Now they are going to kiss in the movie. This must be a dream come true!

"Hello, Hannah!" A strange and unfamiliar woman said as Miley (Hannah) and Jake walked up to the check in desk. "I'm going to be your chaperon for the next four months. And just so you know, I will not be babysitting you while you are in the bedroom." The strange woman said to Hannah (Miley) and Jake. "I am Claira. What you do while I am not watching you is none of my business. It's just my job to watch you between nine in the morning and five in the evening."

"Hi, Claira!" Hannah (Miley) said sarcastically. "Did my dad tell you that you have the first day that I'm here off. It's a very nice day. You should really look around town. Starting tomorrow, you'll have to follow me around wherever I want to go." Miley (Hannah) really thought she was really convincing Claira. She didn't realize that Claira was seeing right through her.

"I know what you are trying to do. You just want to spend some time alone with Jake Ryan." Claira ruined the moment of being brilliantly cunning. "I'm going to let you though. I know that you won't do anything wrong. If you do decide to do something bad or inappropriate, your dad has given me permission to send you home immediately."

"Don't worry. We would never do anything like that. We are only in eighth grade." Hannah (Miley) reminded Claira. "This movie is everything to me. I wouldn't even think about that sort of thing." She had to hide a few thoughts in the back of her head until Claira left her and Jake together. Apparently, she and Jake had been the same thing. They were planning on "getting lost" while they were exploring the city the very next day. They could do anything they wanted to do without Claira. Not like they would do anything bad.

"Let's go call Lily and Oliver." Jake suggested to Miley (not Hannah). "you didn't forget, did you? Jake laughed. He was just remembering how Miley said that calling Lily would be the very first thing she did when she got to Romania. The two of them ran up the stairway of the huge hotel until the hotel manager scolded them. They sat on the bed in Miley's (Hannah's) room and started dialing Lily's phone number.

When Lily answered the phone, she screamed in excitement. "Finally you called! I have something really important to tell you, Miley." Lily thought what she was about to tell her best friend was very special. "I have a boyfriend! I think you know him, too!" Lily was thrilled about having a boyfriend... Especially one that Miley knew.

"Who is it?" Miley practically forced Lily to answer. "I think I would know if I knew him. Who is it?" Miley shouted playfully.

"It is... Oliver?!?" Miley was getting confused. "What are you doing here?" Lily said while covering the mouthpiece of the phone not noticing that Miley and Jake were still listening. In fact, Lily hadn't even noticed that Jake was listening at all. "I'm talking to Miley and I was about to tell her you know what.

"Oh my gosh! It's Oliver?" Miley said as she gave Jake a face that looked both freaked out and grossed out. "I thought you wanted a serious, smart, and funny guy. What went wrong?" Miley was joking around. "Isn't that why you used to like Jake?" Now Miley was very serious.

"Actually... I liked him because he is a cute, rich movie star. Don't tell Jake that, though." Lily made Miley laugh. Miley couldn't believe that was the only reason Lily ever liked Jake.

"No need." Jake surprised Lily . She hadn't noticed that he was listening until now. "It's okay, though. A lot of girls like me for that reason." Jake realized how embarrassed Lily must have been. ""Like Miley said; you usually like serious, smart, and funny guys. Why do you like Oliver?"

"Hey!" Miley and Jake could hear Oliver shouting in the background. "There was no reason to say that!" Miley could already tell that Oliver had changed.

"Well, as soon as you guys left, he kind of changed. A lot." Was Lily blaming Oliver's normal behavior on Miley? "I think he was the way he was because he used to hang out with you... A lot." Apparently she was.

"I don't see how I could be a bad influence on Ol... Miley paused for a moment. She thought about all of the bad jokes she had told Oliver and everything else she had done to set a bad example for Oliver. "Look... I have to go." Miley said looking at her watch. It is already 10:00 PM here. I have to get up early tomorrow to start to learn the script. Bye, love-birds!" Miley hung up the phone and laid down on her bed. Jake gave Miley a "good night" kiss and left the room.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Lily had said. Maybe Miley only liked him because he was rich, famous, and extremely cute. The more he thought about it, the more he thought it was not possible. He just wanted to sleep. He dreamed that he turned ugly, poor, and un-famous and that Miley didn't like him anymore. When he finally woke up, he knew that thought was absurd.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really glad I have so many fans looking at my fanfiction! I am hope that you enjoy this next chapter. I know that some people might be disappointed with this next chapter, but I just write what I think sounds right. Please continue reading my story. I think I might write another fanfiction. Please continue supporting me!

**Chapter Three**

"I know that look." Jake was surprised to hear Miley say to him. "What's up with you? You seem to be acting..." Miley looked kinda puzzled. "Strange?" it was like Jake had read her mind. "I just had a weird dream that... Never mind." Jake was surprisingly acting strange.

That afternoon, Jake was trying to flirt with every attractive girl he saw, forgetting he was with Miley. The girls he flirted with thought he was a sicko anyway. They could see that he was with Miley. None of the girls really cared when they saw him anyway, because none of them had ever heard of "Jake Ryan". Strangely enough, every boy that walked by, and even some girls, fawned all over Hannah Montana! Jake was so surprised at this!

"Hey, Jake!" Miley shouted at Jake when he almost walked into a tree. He didn't hear her. "Hey George of the Jungle!" That time Jake clearly heard Miley. At first, he thought she had gone insane. A few second later, he realized what she was talking about. It was too late. He walked into the tall, thick tree. Leaves fell all over him. When Miley (Hannah Montana) walked over to help him up, another woman beat her to it. She looked strangely familiar, but why would she know someone in Romania? Was it one of Jake's fans?

Suddenly she thought she knew who it was. It couldn't be! Miley thought to herself. Then the woman turned around and Miley got a clear view of her. That was no woman. That was Lily! A man walked up behind Lily. Miley could guess who that was. Strangely enough, Miley was wrong. It was not Oliver. The guy that walked up behind Lily put his arm around her, though. Oliver will hate to hear this.

Lily and the strange guy walked over to Miley (Hannah Montana). Lily apparently had a huge smile on her face. It really did go from one ear to the other. "This... This is Brad. He just got out of a relationship when he asked me out." Lily said while giving Brad a big hug. "Oliver and I were never going out. We just said that to scare you and oh my gosh, it worked!" Lily was laughing hysterically by now. Brad thought of it as rather amusing, too. I mean who wouldn't laugh at the thought of Lily dating Oliver?

Miley was still getting over the fact that Lily actually played a practical joke one her. She didn't want to admit that she also thought it was pretty funny. "So, Brad. Who were you seeing before Lily?" Miley seemed anxious to know.

"Remember that small little girl named Emily? That's her." Brad looked very uncomfortable talking about this particular subject. Brad turned to Lily. "So, how do you know Hannah Montana?"

Lily started squirming. I... um... Well, She actually is friends with my friend Miley. Miley gets me a backstage pass to every concert. It's cool I guess." Lily seemed much more comfortable now. When Lily saw the look on Miley's face, she started to have an "uh oh" look on her face. Lily knew what Miley was about to do.

She was going to tell someone that she hardly knew that she was Hannah Montana. She was going to say that Miley was Hannah Montana. "Brad... Lily is not friends with Hannah Montana. She' not a liar either." Miley began telling Brad. "I know you know me from school. I'm not talking about Hannah Montana. I'm talking about Miley." Miley paused to see the look on Brad's face. He looked surprised, confused, and excited all at the same time.

"Do you mean to tell me that Lily's friend, Miley Stewart, is Hannah Montana? How about you give me some proof?" Brad sounded so proud that he outsmarted a superstar.

"Are you calling my best friend a liar?" Lily said meanly to her new "boyfriend". Brad looked upset with his "girlfriend". "Show him the proof, Miley." Miley took off her wig with a "I was right and you were wrong" look.

Brad turned bright red and said very apologetically "I'm sorry. I didn't think that an ordinary girl like Miley Stuart... I mean you, would be Hannah Montana." Miley seemed to find this amusing.

It wasn't just Brad that was surprised. About 50 different people were watching Miley (Hannah) take off her wig. Miley, Jake, Brad, and Lily started running as fast as they possibly could to the hotel. People started taking pictures and Miley knew that her identity was at risk. People were probably going to find out that she was not only Miley Stewart, but also Hannah Montana in the next day's newspaper.

"Oh my gosh!" Miley shouted when she got to the hotel. "Did I just see Amber and Ashley back there in that crowd of people? They must've come to Romania to see Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana. _They were going to get paid so much when they sell those pictures to the press when they got back to Malibu. _Miley was getting very nervous.

Wait... Amber's sister is named Emily. Was Brad going out With Amber's sister? Miley just had to tell her theory to Lily. Amber was always saying how much she was jealous of her sister because she wanted her boyfriend. Amber is going to want to kill Lily. Miley had better tell Lily really soon.

Brad and Lily had no place to stay because the hotel they were going to stay at was full, which made Lily want to punch something or someone. Lily was going to stay in Miley's room, and Brad would stay with Jake.

Brad was really excited about meeting Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan on the same day. He almost passed out when he saw Amber, though. She was his worst nightmare. Once Amber punched him in the face because she found out that Brad had a girlfriend. The last thing he wanted to do was have anything to do with Amber and Ashley.

Amber and Ashley found a way into Miley's room while Jake and Brad were in there too. Amber turned to Brad and said in a strict tone of voice "Why are you with this stupid skateboard girl?" Amber slapped him. This time it didn't hurt so much because he was able to dodge most of her unusually large hand.

Ashley looked over to Miley without her wig on. Amber tried to grab it out of Miley's hands, but she accidentally broke a nail and fell backward. "I am going to get paid so much after we sell these pictures!" Ashley said with a "I am better than you" look on her face.

Amber interrupted Ashley's little moment and started shouting. "You? I'm the one that took the picture. I should get all the money!" Amber and Ashley started fighting and didn't even notice when Lily took the pictures out of Amber's hand.

While Lily was getting the pictures, Miley and Jake were running downstairs to get security, and Brad was calling the police. "There are two girls that were trying to break into my room!" Miley shouted at Claira. "They are accusing me of not being Hannah Montana. They think I'm some girl from Malibu."

"I'll send security over right away." Claira said Sweetly. Miley knew she was trying to be nice.

"I need the security now!" Miley yelled at Claira. My dad said you have to do anything I say as long as it is appropriate.

Right then, three policeman walked into the hotel. "Where are the intruders?" A round officer asked very loudly. "I'm on my lunch break. I only came here because Hannah Montana is being robbed." Apparently, two of these officers were at the scene where Miley (Hannah) took her wig off.

"I'm Francis." The round one stated. "Most people call me Frank, though. I cant believe that I am here standing with Hannah Montana." Frank sounded like he just met the Queen of England, or better... Hannah Montana.

"I'm Mike." The youngest and most muscular of the three said. "I think you are a really good singer. I am going to be the first in line to see your movie when it comes to theaters." Mike seemed just as excited as Frank. Miley hoped that the third man wasn't as obsessed with her as the other two.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Montana." Apparently he was as bad as the previous two. "My name is Jordan." He at least he obviously had manners. "I think you are great. I never noticed how good you were until I actually meet you." Jordan said with a small laugh.

"Can you guys get upstairs. Two girls are trying to steal my personal belongings. I don't want any of my things to turn out missing." Miley did upset the men a little, but then remembered why they were even there.

The three men ran upstairs and found Amber and Ashley both pulling on Brad. _It looks like they both like Brad. Miley said to herself. _The men also found a few blouses of Miley's (Hannah's) falling out of Amber's pocket's. They found Miley's script in Ashley's purse.

Were the two girls going to be arrested?

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It seemed as though Mike was in love with Hannah Montana. It also seemed like he was girl crazed. When he first laid eyes on Amber, he thought he was in love. He stared and drooled in her direction.

"Not so fast, Mike. That is my niece that I told you about... Amber. She is not allowed to date until she is 16 years old... Especially guys like you." Frank was just protecting his niece. Amber seemed glad of it.

"Uncle Frankie!!!" Amber begged. "Please don't put us in jail." At least they weren't denying what they had done.

"Okay, baby doll. As long as you don't do it again." Frank was not doing anything about what she had done because she was his niece.

"You are going to let her get away with breaking into Hannah Montana's hotel room?" Jake was starting to get really mad at Frank.

"you're right." Frank couldn't let Amber get away with committing a crime just because she was his niece. "Amber, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you to jail for a while."

Amber couldn't believe her uncle was putting her in jail just because she broke into Hannah Montana's hotel room. "Ashley." Amber whispered across the room. "Use your emergency credit card, get some money from it somehow, and bail me out!" Ashley loved the idea.

Lily wasn't actually paying any attention to what was going on. She was too busy making out with brad in the back room. Brad was trying to unbutton Lily's shirt when Jake walked in and saw what they were doing.

Jake knew that what they were about to do was wrong, but he also knew that it was none of his business. He went over to tell Miley what he had seen, when he realized that he was trying to get into their business. He needed to tell someone, so it might as well be her best friend. He decided that he would take Miley to get some lunch, so she wouldn't look in the back room.

When Miley and Jake were eating lunch in a fancy restaurant, Lily and Brad were doing other things that they probably shouldn't be doing (It's too inappropriate to say what they did, so just use your imagination).

After a month of being in Romania, Lily noticed something bad... Really bad. She hadn't had her period in over a month. This wasn't good. Was Lily pregnant? She told Brad about what she thought happened. "I didn't even think you could get pregnant in just 30 minutes.

For the next week, Lily was too busy thinking about the thought that she might be pregnant, to even take a pregnancy test. When Brad asked if she had or not, she realized how stupid she had been. She should have thought of taking a pregnancy test. Whatever the test said, was what she cared about for the next nine months.

Lily purchased three tests, just in case one of them was wrong. She took the first one. Positive? Lily didn't think it could possibly be right. She took the next one. Sure enough, it was positive. She just had to make sure. The third and final one said... POSITIVE!

Miley and Jackson had the same cell phone number except one digit was different. Lily dialed Miley's number. She started talking before Miley could even say hi or hello. "I'm pregnant! I can't believe this! I took three tests and they were all positive."

Lily was horrified. She was even more horrified of what her mom would say when she found out.

"What? Who did it? I'll kill him." It was not Miley's soft, sweet, and kind voice that replied to what Lily had just said. It was JACKSON! Oh no! Lily knew that Jackson had always had a crush on her. This just made things worse.

Lily didn't know what to do at this point. She thought that Jackson would tell Lily's mom for sure. Strangely enough, he said, "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I was stupid for thinking I was good enough for you.

**Want to read more? PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Hairdryer Can Do So Much**

"Brad, you got me pregnant. Do you even care?" Lily was just now telling Brad that she was pregnant.

"Look. I don't want to be responsible for getting you pregnant." Brad was being such a jerk. "I gotta go back to California tonight. If people see us together, they will know I knocked you up." It didn't sound like Brad cared at all.

"You're breaking up with me?" Lily was starting to cry. "I can't believe you!"

"Emily called this morning. She needs me to help with Jeremy." Brad said with a smirk. He was going back to California to see Emily.

"Who's Jeremy? And why would you be going back to California for Emily?" Lily was furious by now. She really wanted to punch him, but she thought that she should at least give him a chance to explain.

"Jeremy is my son." Brad said with a shrug. Was he bragging about already having a son? "And I didn't break up with Emily, she broke up with me. She said it was a mistake and wants me back."

"So you were just using me?" Lily screamed at Brad and then threw the hairdryer that she had been using directly at his face. Luckily, she had bad aim and it hit his crotch.

Walked walked in right before Brad hit Lily. She got out before Brad or Lily saw her, though. "get help quick! My friend is in danger!" Two police officers ran out of the security office. When they got to Miley's room, (that's where Lily and Brad were) they both grabbed Brad at the same time.

Lily was crying and had scratched and bruises all over her body. "Young man, unless you have a real good reason, you are going to be in jail for a long time. Maybe even prison." One of the police officers said to Brad.

"Oh my gosh!" Jake's eyes got big when he walked into the room. "What's going on?"

Miley pulled Jake out of the room. "Didn't you see Lily? Brad did all of that to her." Miley was crying almost as hard as Lily by now.

"I would never do anything like that to you." Jake said and hugged Miley defensively. "I love you. I love you more than anything in the world." Jake looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too. I'm glad to know that you would never do something like that." Miley said after wiping her eyes. She started kissing him as if she would never see him again. Just then, a police officer came out of the hotel room holding Brad's wrists very tightly.

"I'm glad that you two are as happy as I thought I was." Lily said as she walked up to Miley and Jake. At first, they didn't notice her because they were too busy kissing, but then she stood between them, so there was no way for them not to notice her.

"How did the whole thing start?" Jake finally asked after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"First, I told him that I am going to have a baby. Then he said that he is going to go back to California and help Emily with their son." Lily took a deep breath. "I was mad at him, so I threw my hairdryer at him, and he got really mad at me and started hitting me." Lily looked like she was ready to hit something.

"Wait, back up. You're pregnant?" Miley almost passed out when she heard herself ask this.

"Yeah." Lily said quietly.

"You know my brother has had a crush on you for the longest time. He's not going to like hearing about this." Miley cringed at the thought of Lily telling Jackson.

"He already knows. I told him." Lily was remembering what Jackson sounded like when she told him. "If he likes me as much as I like him, he will help me through this whole baby thing." Lily couldn't believe that she just said that out loud.

"You like Jackson?" Miley looked terrified. She then realized that this was not the reaction Lily hoped for. "Well, you two will be a cute couple."

"Thank you for the support." Lily said kindly. She was looking happier every moment she thought about her and Jackson. After a while, she was actually smiling.

"I'm going to call my dad and ask if he can get us back to California. Right now you need me more than anyone." Miley was ready to help Lily at any moment. "And Jake, if you love me as much as you say you do, you will come back with me.

"I'll come back with you." Jake said and kissed Miley on the cheek.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been working on a different fanfiction. If you want me to update:**

**Review. I want to get to 30 reviews before I update again.**

**Give me ideas and suggestions for the story. I could really use some help.**

**Read my other fanfiction**

**Review my other fanfiction**

**Thank you. I really enjoy writing. I hope you like what I wrote, even though it wasn't the happiest thing ever. Just thought that you might want to know that I love happy endings, and I am going to try and give this story one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When Miley, Lily, and Jake got back to Malibu, Jackson greeted them at the airport. He stared at Lily until she saw him. "Jackson!" Lily shouted and ran to hug him. "I need your help." Jackson just stood there for a few seconds until he could think of something to say.

"Why did you do it? I told you I love you, you told me that you love me, and then you hooked up with Brad." Jackson said, starting to feel embarrassed, because there must have been at least 90 people watching them.

"I was scared. When brad asked me out, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I said yes. I never actually liked him that way." Lily said to Jackson in a convincing voice.

"If you didn't like him, how did he get you pregnant?" Jackson paused for a few seconds. "If he raped you, I'll kill him!" Jackson loved Lily with all his heart, and he didn't want anyone doing anything to her.

"He didn't rape me... He just used me." Lily thought that this was kinda obvious. "Can you help me or not?"

"Okay, what do you need help with?" Jackson said, when he started to calm down.

"I need a father for my baby, and your the best thing there is." Jackson couldn't believe that Lily just said that. He didn't know what to say or do. Finally, he kissed Lily.

Seconds later, Lily pulled away and said, "I'll that as a yes." Jackson was about to kiss lily again, but Miley reminded that they were still in the airport.

"Okay, let's go back to your place now." Jake said to Miley and Jackson.

"Once Jackson, Lily, Miley, and Jake got back to the Stewart's house, the new couple told Jackson's dad about Jackson being the father of Lily's baby. When Mr. Stewart heard the news, he said to Jackson, "Son, you are going to be a much better father than that S.O.B. Ever will be."

"I suppose we better tell my mom before I get grounded for life for not telling her." Lily said jokingly to Jackson. Jackson seemed to think it was funny, because he started laughing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lily's mom screamed at the top of her lungs. "How did this happen?"

"Well, you know... When a man and a woman really love each other..." Mrs. Truscott cut Jackson off.

"Not that, you idiot!" Jackson and Lily were both surprised to hear Mrs. Truscott say. "I mean _how_ did this happen?"

"I was being careless, and stupid, and desperate."Lily said in response to her mother's question. Lily didn't look too proud of what she did.

"I love Lily with all my heart, and I'll love the baby as much as I love your daughter." Jackson said in an extremely kind and caring voice to Lily's mother.

Mrs. Truscott smiled in approval. "Welcome to the family."'

**I know that this chapter is really short, but I was writing quickly, and I wanted to update as soon as possible. I want to get to 50 reviews before I update. Please read my other fanfiction, and review it. I will get at least 12 chapters, I think. Keep reading and reviewing! Please take a look at my C2 community! Can someone please give me some good ideas? I am starting to run out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey, Oliver! I'm so glad to see you. Lily greeted her friend. "You'll never guess what happened while I was in Romania."

"What happened while you were in Romania?" Oliver sounded like he didn't really want to know. "Is it good or bad?"

"In between." Lily paused for a second. "i got pregnant." Oliver stared at her for about 30 seconds. He must not have believed her, judging by the look on his face.

"Oh, um... I think I heard my mom call me."Oliver lied. He ran into his bedroom sobbing. _Why did I ever think I was good enough for Lily, anyway?_

"Honey, is everything alright?" His mother asked him in her "I'm a concerned parent, and I have the right to know" voice. "Is it another girl?"

"She's not just another girl." Oliver corrected his mother. "She's the girl that I thought that I was in love with ever since kindergarten when she held my hand." He buried his face in his hands.

Right then, Miley walked in. "Oliver..." She waited for Oliver's mom to leave. "What ever happened to Smoken' Oken?" Miley was obviously trying to cheer him up.

"What Smoken' Oken? There never was such a person, and there never will be." Oliver admitted to Miley.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Miley did not yet understand.

"Lily apparently doesn't like me, so why should I like me?" Miley's eyes got big. Wait, big is the wrong word. I mean HUGE.

"You like lily? Are you sure it isn't just a crush?" Miley was still in shock.

"I love her with all my heart." Miley was surprised to hear Oliver say that, because that was the most serious thing that she had ever heard him say.

"This could be a problem." Miley said under her breath. "Jackson said the exact same thing."

"Like I said, lily doesn't like me." By now Oliver was practically screaming.

Lily walked up to Oliver's bedroom window. "What's all the noise? I could hear it from my house."

"Lily, please leave." Miley responded sharply.

"Okay, okay. I can see I'm not wanted here." Lily rolled her eyes at Miley and oliver and then left. Oliver watched her until she was out of sight.

"If only she knew how much i cared about her."Oliver mumbled to himself. "Do you think she would like me as much as I like her if she knew?" He asked Miley with a hopeful look on his face.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know."Without think about Jake, Miley kissed Oliver.

"What was that for?" Oliver asked, not seeming too upset with Miley's actions.

"Just because." Miley was as stunned as Oliver. After a few seconds of silence, Oliver started kissing Miley, and Miley was kissing Oliver back. They didn't notice that Jake had just walked up to the window.

"I can't believe you!" Jake sounded pretty upset.

"I, uh..." Miley didn't know what to say. She just sat motionless on Oliver's bed.

**First of all, when I said that I wanted to get to fifty reviews, I meant total, not fifty more. Sorry for the confusion. This chapter is a bit short, I know. Keep reviewing to find out what happens with Jiley and** **Moliver. Now who does Oliver like? Keep reading, and hopefully, all of your questions will be answered. Remember to take a look at my other fanfictions! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"I'm sorry Miley." Oliver finally said. "I know that it's my fault that Jake is mad at you. You probably hate me now."

"I used to like Jake for the same reason every other girl on the face of the planet liked him: he's a movie star… and because he liked me." Miley tried to explain to Oliver.

"What do you mean by that?" Oliver didn't quite understand.

"You're the one I like, not Jake!" Miley shouted in frustration. "Now do you understand?"

"Are you just saying that to cheer me up, or are you serious?" Oliver was shocked at what Miley just said.

"I really mean it. I need to go talk to Jake."

"Okay, Miley."

When Miley caught up with Jake, she could see him crying. _Oh my gosh! I actually made him cry? I didn't think I was that bad!_ "Jake, I need to talk to you."

"Why did I see you kissing Oliver? He's like one of my friends." Jake's face was dripping with tears.

"It was just Oliver." Miley reminded Jake.

"Oh, so that makes it better?" Jake was trying to prove a point.

"No, I guess it doesn't. Can we just forget it ever happened?" Miley asked with a hopeful smile.

"As long as it never happens again." Jake hugged her tightly. He really didn't want to lose her. "I love you, and I always will." Now Miley was starting to feel guilty.

"I love you too." Miley said quietly. (A/N: New love triangle! Tell me who you think Miley should choose.)

"I have to go talk to Lily. She thinks I'm mad at her." Miley called to Jake as she started to jog away.

"What's up with you today?" Lily asked when Miley got to her house. "You were awful fast to shoo me away."

"Sorry. I wish I could tell you why we wanted you to leave, but I can't. I can tell you that Oliver and I are not mad at you." Miley said nicely. "Can you give me some advice?"

"What do you need help with?" Lily wasn't sure if she wanted to give advice.

"There are two boys I really like, and they both know that I like them, but not each other. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" Miley explained slowly.

"You're cheating on Jake?" Lily asked in astonishment.

"The way you word it makes it sound so bad." Miley said.

"Who is it? He must be really hot if you were willing to cheat on Jake for him." Lily giggled.

"It's Oliver." Miley burst out. "I kissed him, and Jake saw."

"Hahaha, very funny. Seriously, who is it?" Lily obviously didn't believe Miley.

"I'm not joking. It really is Oliver." Miley said with a straight face.

"Why would you cheat on Jake, a movie star, for Oliver, someone that no one has ever heard of?" Lily couldn't understand Miley at all.

"I kissed Oliver so he would get over you, but now I am starting to have feelings for him, and he is starting to have feelings for me." Miley did not mean to tell lily that much.

"Oliver liked me, and I never noticed?" Lily felt bad.

"Now that he doesn't like you anymore, how about you never talk to him about it." Miley actually had a pretty good idea.

"That sounds good." Lily agreed. "Let's get Oliver, and go get some ice cream."

**I am really liking all of the reviews that I am getting. I am about to post a new Life With Derek fanfiction, if you want to check it out. If there are any neopets users, my username is roxirose. Please tell me what should happen next. I have no idea what I should write, and I could use some suggestions right about now. Remember to Review! I want 15 more reviews before I post the next chapter. If I get impatient, I will just post the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Hey, Oliver!" Miley greeted him. "Do you want to go get some ice cream with me and Lily?" Miley asked without noticing that there was someone with Oliver.

"Becka, you know Miley, don't you?" Oliver turned toward the girl that he had just been kissing. Miley looked embarrassed.

"I'll just go with Lily." Miley said and stormed off. She was originally going to go out with Oliver instead of Jake, but now that he was with Becka (again), she would just continue seeing Jake.

Miley walked outside where Lily was waiting for her. "Oliver is not coming. He's too busy sucking face with Becka Weller." Miley looked really mad.

"I thought that they broke up a few weeks ago." Lily looked confused.

"They must have gotten back together." Miley thought that this was obvious. "Let's go with Jake instead."

Jake was still on the beach where Miley had talked to him earlier that day. "Jake, do you want to go get some ice cream with us? Oliver is too busy making out with his ex-girlfriend." Lily said rudely.

"Okay, I'll go." Jake smiled, and kissed Lily on the forehead.

After they had gotten their ice cream, they went over to Miley's house. "Jake, if you had to go out with one, who would you choose: Hannah Montana, or Jessica Simpson?" Miley hoped that he would say Hannah Montana. "I mean before you found out that I am Hannah Montana." Miley quickly added on.

"Even before I knew that you are Hannah Montana, I would have said Hannah. I personally think that she is a much better singer." Jake answered sweetly. Miley was glad that he would choose Hannah over Jessica Simpson.

"Do you know who would be a cuter couple than you and Miley?" Lily asked Jake with a wicked grin.

"No, who?" Jake didn't think that it was even possible for there to be a cuter couple.

"Duh! You and Hannah Montana!" Lily said and started to giggle. She watched Miley's jaw drop. "People love seeing one celebrity date another; especially really famous ones like you two."

"That is actually a good idea." Miley said after a few seconds of thinking about it. At first, she was going to say that it was a bad idea, but then, she realized that it was a really good idea. "That would be great publicity for Hannah and Jake."

"Next time a reporter asks me who I am dating, I will say Hannah Montana." Jake suggested. "You going to any parties sometime soon?" He asked Miley.

"Yeah. Tracy is having a party on Saturday. There had to be at least five reporters there." Miley thought that this was the perfect opportunity to show off Hannah's new boy toy.

"Well, I have to go study for Mr. Wilson's history test tomorrow. He gives us one every Friday." Lily said as she started walking down the street to her house.

"I have to study, too. Bye." Miley walked into her house. Jake started to walk to his house.

"Dad, I need to tell you something important." Miley shouted moments later, as she started to walk over to where her dad was sitting in the living room. "It's about Jake and me."

"What is it, Bud? He didn't get you pregnant, did he? If he did, I'll kill him." Mr. Stewart said protectively.

"He's seeing someone else." Miley showed her dad a fake pout.

"Who? She must be real beautiful, if he dumped you for her." He said non sympathetically.

"She's a blond, and luckily, she's not Lily. He is going to a party with her on Saturday." Miley explained.

"Does her name happen to be Hannah, as in Hannah Montana?" Miley's dad guessed correctly. "You are not too good at lying."

"By next week, everyone will know that Jake and Hannah Montana are dating. It will be so awesome." Miley smiled at the thought of Hannah and Jake being together. "By the way, the party that I am going to on Saturday is supposed to last all night, so I will get back pretty late." Miley said, trying to slip that past her dad, so that when he gets mad at her for coming home late, she can say that she told him that she would.

"No, I want you to be back by 3:00 AM." Miley couldn't believe that her dad was actually letting her stay out until 3:00 AM! "I forgot to tell you that you can only go if Jackson goes with you."

"Are you serious?" Miley shouted.

"Do you want to go or not?" Her dad asked, and waited for a reply.

"Fine, Jackson can go too." Miley gave in. "But, please tell him not to do anything to embarrass me." Miley begged her dad.

"Okay." Miley's dad agreed.

**Okay. I tried to update as soon as possible. I got quite a few good reviews. Thank you for them. I want to get 20 more good reviews before I update. I know that I can get that many. Anyone want to give me suggestions on what should happen at the party. If I like the idea, I might use it. Keep reviewing. Remember to take a look at my other fanfictions! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. I'll try to start updating more often. I will try to make my chapters a little longer now. This chapter takes place right before the party, and i hope you like what happens. Do you think I can get 10 more reviews before I update? If I have to, I'll settle for less.**

Jake was waiting patiently for Miley/Hannah to come downstairs in a hot, short party dress. When she did come downstairs, she could almost see Jake drooling. Miley giggled and spun around so Jake could see her entire dress. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was a hot pink dress that ended a few inches above her knees, and was frilled at the bottom. The way the dress was made, her entire back was showing. Miley twirled once again, so Jake could see her dress sway beautifully. Jake took her hand, and led her out of the door to the limousine, followed by the chaperon, Jackson.

The three of them sat comfortably in the stretch limo as the driver took them to Tracy's huge mansion, where the party was being held. It was not long after that they arrived at the house (if you can call it that) for the party. Miley and Jackson hadn't been there since Jacksannah happened. They were so glad that was over with. They stepped out of the long car, and stared at the marvelous house. It was all decorated for the party, and there were cars parked all over the hug driveway and the even bigger lawn.

Miley would have knocked on the door politely, but the door was already wide open, and I could hear music blasting through the speakers. They walked into the house, and there were almost 300 people on the first floor alone. They glanced around the room, and saw all of the hottest stars there.

Finally, Jake spotted Tracy in the middle of the large room, standing next to a table with plenty of snacks on it. She was getting a plastic cup full of punch. When her cup was full, she was about to lift it up to her mouth to get a drink, but she saw Hannah, Jake, and Jackson all standing in the doorway, and she practically tossed her drink onto the table.

"Hannah, Jake! So great to see you!" Tracy shouted from across the room. Then she noticed Jackson behind them. "And Jackson," She said with disgust. She stopped having respect for after he admitted to lying about being Hannah Montana's boyfriend. "Who invited him to my party? I know I didn't."

"We're all friends, and I wouldn't have come to the party if Jackson did not come too," Hannah responded quickly. "Do you want us all to leave?" she asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, and then smiled sweetly.

"Fine, he can stay," Tracy said and had a look on her face that said "Gag me!"

"Hey Tracy!" Jake spoke up. "It looks like you've already met my girlfriend. Hannah and I just got together yesterday." He grinned his "Jake Ryan" grin. As soon as he said that, Tracy's eyes turned into saucers. They didn't really turn into saucers, but if you compared the two, they would look an awful lot alike.

"You two are a..." Tracy paused dramatically. "A couple?" she finally finished. She looked as if she was about to faint. As it turns out, some people that were standing around them had been eavesdropping, and they had heard that Hannah Montana and Jake were a couple. They all heard some loud gasps, and a few people applauded.

Within five minutes, everyone at the party knew about it. Someone had told the press the press about it, and there were people with cameras saying "Say cheese!" all over the mansion.

It took Hannah and Jake quite a bit of time to get away from all of the commotion, and find somewhere to just be alone. Finally they found a guest bedroom to hide out in, but not to do anything bad. After all, this was their first date (Hannah and Jake's first date, not Miley and Jake).

At first they were just talking about pointless things, and then they got tired of that, so they started kissing. It started out as innocent kissing, with no tongue or anything like that, but then it turned into making out. They continued making out for a couple of hours. They could hear people leaving and cars driving away, and pretty soon it was silent. They still continued their passionate kissing. Without noticing, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They woke up at about 10:30 AM to the sound of Tracy coming down the hall, cleaning up all the mess that was made during the party. She was scouring every room in the house, just to make sure that it was absolutely perfect. They could hear Tracy coming nearer and nearer to the room they were in. They didn't notice that Miley's Hannah Montana wig came off while they were sleeping.

Eventually, the moment came when Tracy opened the door to the guest bedroom that they were in, and saw Jake and Miley (not Jake and Hannah) laying on the bed together, with their arms wrapped around each other. She put her hand over her mouth and started giggling. Then she stopped when she saw that Jake was with Miley, because she did not know that Miley was Hannah Montana.

Tracy stood beside the bed, and asked, "Jake, where did Hannah go, and why are you with this girl?" Tracy looked even more disgusted with Jake than she had with Jackson. Jake felt somewhat guilty, even thought he had no reason to.

"Miley, should we tell her?" Jake asked, and turned to Miley who was staring at him with wide eyes. He waited a short moment for a response, but then Miley said something.

"Tracy, I am Hannah Montana." Miley said under her breath, and pulled her wig from beside her, and put it on her head. By now, Tracy's eyes were as big as dinner plates. Not only did she look like she was going to faint, but she did faint. Miley was going to help her, but she looked up at the clock, and ran out of room as fast as she could manage with her tired legs, and Jake followed.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked when they both stopped for air. Miley was panting very hard.

Tears formed in Miley's eyes. "I promised my dad that I wouldn't stay out past 3:00 AM. There is no way I can sneak into the house without him noticing. He'll never trust me again." A tear slid down Miley's cheek as she said this. She started running toward her house again, before Jake had a chance to notice her cheeks soaked with tears.

When they both got to Miley's house, they just stood outside, waiting for something to happen. They were both afraid of what might happen if they went inside. They slowly opened the door, and walked in.

**I will continue as soon as I get 10 more reviews. You curious to see what happens next? I already have it planned, so please don't suggest anything. I will post the next chapter soon. I will try to update at least once every week from now on. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Miley was nervous. "Dad, I'm home! Sorry I'm late!" Miley called out, but to her surprise, no one answered. She waited a few seconds for an answer, but still, there was no response. "Dad, you here?" She called, this time, a bit louder. She heard her voice echo in the, what seemed to be, empty house.

Jake walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the counter, because he was still exhausted from all of the running. He suddenly jumped up from the chair he was sitting in. "Miley! You're not in trouble. Read this," he said, and handed Miley a small slip of paper with some writing on it.

Miley quickly read through the note._ "Miley- Jackson and I went to the store to get some milk and bread. We didn't want to wake you p, because you must be pretty tired. We'll probably be back around11:00, just in case you were wondering. I have to drop Jackson off at Jenny's house, because his license was taken away last week. From dad."_

Jake and Miley both let out a sigh of relief. They were so lucky.

Miley stood up, and walked toward the refrigerator, but Jake pulled her back, and gave her a long, passionate kiss. She put her arms around him, and started kissing him back. St first, Jake had his arms on Miley's back, but then, they drifted toward her waist. They continued to slowly move down.

When Jake's hands had gotten down to her butt, she did not notice. Miley was so involved in the kiss, she did not even notice when she started unbuttoning her own blouse. Jake started touching Miley in places other than her butt, once her top was all the way off. Jake was about to take her bra off for her, but then, Miley's dad walked in with a bad of groceries.

Jake sped to the door, and Miley grabbed her top, and started buttoning it up as she followed him. Jake had made it out the door, and Miley almost did too, but her dad stopped her.

"What's going on here?" Robbie Ray asked in a "concerned parent" one of voice. "Is there something i need to know about?" He stood there, with his arms crossed. Miley had never been scared of her dad before, but there's a first time for everything.

"Dad, we were just kissing. What's the big deal?" Miley tried not to sound frightened of her own father. "I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to punish me." Miley tried to trick her dad, but judging by the look on his face, it was not working.

"If you're such a big girl, why don't you get a job, and pay for your own food," he said unexpectedly. "I mean without using any of your Hannah Montana money," he quickly added. He looked at Miley, to see if she would respond.

"I can't get a job. I have to be sixteen to get a job." Right when Miley thought she had beat her dad, Robbie Ray came up with a comeback.

"If you're not old enough for a job, you're not old enough for topless make-out sessions."

"But..." Miley started, but Robbie Ray interrupted her.

"No buts. If I catch you doing something like that ever again, you'll never see Jake again while you live under my roof." He was being harsh, but fair. As Miley was about to start saying something, he held up his finger, as if saying "Don't even try talking your way out of this one."

After the uncomfortable conversation with her dad, Miley walked outside, and found Jake waiting right there for her.

"Did you get in trouble?" he asked, and cringed at the thought of Miley not being allowed to see him ever again.

"Nope. My dad just told me never to do it again. I guess I was pretty lucky," Miley responded with a smile on her face, and then she kissed Jake romantically on the lips. Right then, she remembered something. "We should probably go check on Tracy."

Jake's eyes got big as he remembered watching Tracy pass out only inches away from him. "Yeah, let's go!" he said, and started running toward the humongous mansion. "She is probably awake by now."

When they reached the house a few minutes later, they were both panting like dogs. They stopped for a short period of time to catch their breath, but then started running up the circular staircase to the third story of the house.

They found Tracy beginning to regain her consciousness in the guest room she had passed out in. "Tracy? Are you okay?" Tracy heard a voice ask her. She saw a blur that seemed to be a person talking to her again. "Are you awake?" She opened her eyes, and saw the two people she recalled seeing earlier that morning. She couldn't quite remember who they were, but she knew that she recognized them both.

"It's me Jake," a new voice said. Tracy turned her head slightly, and saw another blur that looked like a person. Everything was beginning to appear clearer. It was all coming back to her. The second blur that she saw was Jake Ryan, and the first, was the girl she had found him with that morning. Then, it hit her. The girl Jake was with, who's name Tracy thought was Miley, had told her that she was Hannah Montana.

"You are Hannah Montana?" Tracy finally said, after a long moment of remembering the events that had happened that morning. She stared at Miley, trying to identify every freckly mole, etc. that she had noticed Hannah with. She was able to see every last freckle on Miley. "It's impossible."

To prove to Tracy that she was really Hannah Montana, Miley started singing the song she had written about Jake, "If We Were A Movie."

Miley had gotten through the first verse before Tracy said, "Fine, I believe you." She tried to get up, but she just fell to the floor again. Jake held out his hand, and helped Tracy get up.. When she had gotten to her feet, she wobbled over to Miley, to help keep her balance, so she would not fall again.

**So how was this chapter? I know it was a bit short, but I need help coming up with ideas. Can you guys give a few suggestions? Please review REVIEW REVIEW! What should happen next? Should there be any surprises around the corner. The faster you review, the faster I update.**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I have been doing some major testing in school, and I have just been under a lot of pressure. Now that it is mostly done, I can get back to writing. I also just started a new story that I hope you read. It took me a while to figure out what I should do in this chapter. I hope this chapter is good enough to have waited so long for. Oh and by the way, this takes place a week after the big party! And one more thing... this is in Miley's POV. Enjoy:)

**Chapter 12 (finally)**

I tied my bathrobe, and walked sleepily out the front door to collect the mail and the newspaper.

I walked back inside, sat at the kitchen table, and handed the newspaper and the mail to her wide awake father. At least, he seemed wide awake. He was able to do that with a little magic called coffee.

When I picked up a plate full of food from the counter, I heard my dad say, "NO! NO! THAT'S BAD!" I quickly dropped the plate of food, thinking that it had gone bad or something.

"Not that, miles. Everyone knows you're Hannah Montana!" he shouted loudly at me. "This is terrible!"

"Oh good," I said, glad that the food had not gone bad, because I was quite hungry.

It took me a minute to realize what my dad had just told me, and that's when I said "Oh no!"

I ran upstairs, threw on some sweat pants and a tank top, and ran back downstairs. I jogged out the door, planning to go to Lilly's house, only to find Lilly standing there with a newspaper in one hand, and her other hand up in the air to knock on the door.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see what was not only in the newspaper this morning, but on the front cover?" Lilly asked excitedly. "Amber and Ashley will never be mean to us again!" She laughed, and then her smile faded when she noticed the not-so-excited look on my face.

"It's really, really bad. I've lost the trust of a really good friend, now," I said while beginning to frown quite a bit.

"You haven't lost _my_ trust," Lilly said, thinking that I was talking about her. "And if it wasn't me, who could it possibly have been?" She put her finger on her chin as if she was thinking really hard, and then stopped. "I can't think of anyone."

"Not you, ya donut," I said rolling my eyes at my best friend. And yes, I do call people other than Oliver donuts. "I've lost the trust of Traci. She is the only one other than Jake that knows about me being Hannah Montana, and Jake would never tell." I sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Why don't we just go talk to her?" Lilly suggested. "Maybe we can straighten this whole thing out. I know that Traci would not do a thing like that."

"C'mon then, let's go!" I said as I began to run off in the direction of Traci's "castle". I grabbed Lilly be the arm, and started dragging her behind me until she started following me on her own free will.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time we reached Traci's mansion, we were panting like dogs. We walked slowly up the stairs because we had no breath.

We found her still sleeping peacefully in her bedroom on the fourth story.

I patted her gently on the shoulder in order to wake her up, but she continued to snore quietly. Then, I shook her a little bit, and she started waking up.

"Isabella? Is that you?" Traci asked in a sleepy tone of voice, thinking that I was her maid, Isabella. As she opened her eyes wider, she saw that I was not her maid, but someone that she hardly recognized.

"It's me, Miley... Also known as Hannah Montana," I said with kindness in my voice. She gave me a funny look, and I just smiled sweetly in response.

"Yes, you. I remember you," She said in her nasal voice. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

I looked at my watch. "First of all, it is not early in the morning... It's already 1:00 PM." I started saying. "And secondly, what's this?" I held up today's newspaper with two pictures of me on the front page. One was me with my wig on, and the other was without my wig on.

"Whoa! Who did that? I know it wasn't me, if that's what you're thinking. I've been sick all week and haven't left the house," Traci reminded me. "I'll bet someone sold those pictures to the newspaper just to get money. Those pictures must have gotten that person a fortune."

"Ashley!" my best friend and I shouted at the same time. "It couldn't be anyone else!" We looked at each other with faces that said "I am so brilliant!"

**Okay, so how was that chapter? I am soooooo sorry that i haven't updated in forever. I will try to update more often now. Part of the reason I have not been updating is that I have been getting into a few minor fights with my friends, and I had to resolve them before I did anything else. Can I please get 10 reviews before I update? I'm going to stop writing if I realize that not many people like my story, unless the people that like my story REVIEW! Remember to take a look at all of my stories!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took me a while to update. I've had some things going on at school, and my whole family has had the flu. First, my mom was sick, and I had to babysit the babies. Then, I was sick, so I couldn't really update then either. Now my sister is sick, and she has been treating me like her personal slave. Well anyway, I've updated now. By the way, this chapter is Miley's POV again.**

**Chapter 13**

It was Monday morning, and Lilly and I planned to ask Ashley about the photos we found in the newspaper on Sunday. When we walked into school, we walked straight toward Ashley's locker... At least, we tried to.

Since about every person at my school got a Sunday Newspaper, they were all crowding around me to either get my autograph, or to attempt to be my new best friend.

It took a while for us to get through the crowd, but eventually, we did.

The first thing we did when we got away from all of the people that were crowding around me is go to Ashley's locker to chew her out, and maybe throw a punch here or there.

Okay, so there was no punching, but we Lilly and I were so mad, we could have if we really wanted to. We just had no intention of getting suspended from school, so we decided it was a good idea not to.

My best friend and I knew that it was Ashley that let out my secret because: the only people that knew my secret were Lilly and Oliver, who would never tell because they were my best friends, Jake, who wouldn't tell because he was my boyfriend, Traci, who wouldn't tell because she was my friend, and she didn't get a chance to tell because she had been sick all week, and then there was Amber and Ashley.

Amber couldn't have been the one that sold the pictures to the newspaper because she was still in jail in Romania, so all fingers were pointing to Ashley as the person that sold the photos.

I held up yesterday's newspaper in Ashley's face, and asked "What's this all about?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

As I waited for a reply, I looked at my watch and yawned, as if I had been waiting for quite a while now.

"I wanted some extra money to go shopping, but I couldn't get it from my dad because his company just went bankrupt. I thought you might want me to do you this favor," Ashley responded, and walked away, making sure to wiggle her hips the way she always does.

I couldn't believe that Ashley would do something so mean just for some extra shopping money. How did she get those pictures anyway? I thought that Amber had them when Lilly took all of them away. Ashley must have been holding some in her purse. How could we have been so stupid?

I was too busy with my own thoughts to notice a lit up light bulb appear above Lilly's head.

Lilly spent the next 30 seconds or so trying to get me out of La La Land.

When I snapped out of it, Lilly had an evil grin glued to her face. I knew that she must have an absolutely brilliant idea, and she was about to tell me what it was.

"Spill," I said excitedly, knowing that her idea was probably better than I expected. "C'mon, tell me in the bathroom, or people will follow us."

We walked through the door to the girl's bathroom door after making sure that no one had followed us. We looked at the bottom of all the stalls to see if anyone was already in there. Good, empty.

"Ashley said she needed money because her dad's company went bankrupt. We can publish that in the school newspaper, and she will no longer be popular because she is poor." As Lilly told me this, I began to think of all of the mean things we could do to Ashley, and Amber too when she gets back from jail.

"I think we should make a cool list, and the last people on the list should be Amber and Ashley," I suggested, and my friend and I began to jump around and giggle because of all of these brilliant ideas.

"Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea for the world to find out that I am Hannah Montana," I said, we were finally done giggling. "We can be the most popular people in the school for once. This rocks!"

We ran out of the bathroom with wide smiles on our faces, and were actually able to get to first period without being bothered. That was only because we were 15 minutes late.

_Maybe, just maybe, they will cut us some slack because I am Hannah Montana and Lilly is my best friend, _I thought to myself.

We walked into our World History Class, quietly trying to get to our seats. We hoped that the teacher had not taken role yet and that he wouldn't notice us coming in 15 minutes tardy... But he did.

"Well, Miss Stewart. You are tardy for my class again," Mr. Simmons, my teacher, began to lecture me. "Last time you were tardy, I told you that one more time would get you suspended." He did not have a very nice look on his face at this point.

"Mr. Simmons! You are going to suspend me?" I asked, my voice shaking. "My dad will kill me! This can't happen!"

"Well, you were tardy once more..." his voice trailed off. My eyes grew big. I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

**So, how was that chapter. Believe me, there is going to be something really big happening in the next chapter, so don't miss it. I will not post the next chapter unless i get 10 reviews, so PLEASE review!**

**Before I update, I want:**

**10 reviews!**

**You to check out at least one of my other stories.**

**You to review on at least one of my other stories.**

**Good suggestions for new fanfictions.**

**Good suggestions for this story.**

**Good Suggestions for any of my other stories.**

**If you need to contact me, my email address is on my profile, and my neopets username is roxirose, just in case any of you use neopets. And just so you know, I am hoping to get 13 reviews instead of 10, just because 13 is my lucky number, and this is chapter 13. Keep reading :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, this is the moment you all have been waiting for. Is Miley suspended? Will that be all over the tabloids? Is Miley going to get revenge on Amber and Ashley? So many questions, and soon, there will be so many answers. Keep reading to find out what happens! Oh, and this is in Miley's point of view again :)

**What happened in the last chapter:**

"_Well, Miss Stewart. You are tardy for my class again," Mr. Simmons, my teacher, began to lecture me. "Last time you were tardy, I told you that one more time would get you suspended." He did not have a very nice look on his face at this point._

"_Mr. Simmons! You are going to suspend me?" I asked, my voice shaking. "My dad will kill me! This can't happen!"_

"_Well, you were tardy once more..." his voice trailed off. My eyes grew big. I couldn't believe this was actually happening._

**Chapter 14**

"But since my daughter is your number one fan, I don't think that I should be too hard on you, or she would never speak to me again," my teacher finished.

_Thank God, _I thought to myself. I should have known that a teacher would never suspend a celebbrity, or else the students would hate that teacher for eternity.

I sat down in my seat, smiling to myself, happy that I was able to get away with being tardy. I could probably do that every day and not get in trouble.

"Oh, and by the way, Miss Montana or Miss Stewart or whoever you are, I will not always cut you slack for being a celebrity.

In that case, nevermind about that whole "being able to do this every day"thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat through the rest of class happily, not listening to a singloe word that Mr. Simmons was saying about Ancient Egypt.

Every once in a while when I did listen, the only things I would hear were things like "Tut was buried in a tomb in a pyramid" or "Shepseskara Isi was part of the 5th dynasty."

The one useful thing I heard in class was "Hatshepsut was a powerful Tyrant, and seized the power from her stepson, Thutmose III."

I thought about that one sentace long and hard all day, wondering what importance it had.

I kept on thinking things like "Why would she steal power from her child... Step child." I also thought things like "Wasn't it illegal for women to be pharoahs?" Then, it hit me that it was not right for men to have all power because they were guys.

I may not be a femanist, but I hated all credit going to the boys. I wanted the female's to get their share of rights just like men.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After class was over, I walked to my teacher's desk to ask a few questions.

"Mr. Simmons, why do women in that society never get a fair share of rights just like men do?" I asked, not liking what kinds of things happened in Egypt. If I could go anywhere in the world, it definitely not be Egypt, and that is not just because it is a scorching hot desert.

"Well, Miley. That was a long time ago. Back then, just about every place on earth was like that. People there did eventually learn that their system of working things was flawed, so they changed things.

Okay, so maybe I would consider going to Egypt, since they weren't so bad after all, but it is still a scorching hot desert, so the chances of me ever going there were still very slim.

"Oh, I get it. I can't believe I didn't realize that," I said, my cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

"You would have known that if you had payed attention in class, young lady." He looked up from the papers he was grading, to look at me.

My cheeks grew even more red from embarrassment. "I think I'll go now," I said, and slipped out of the classroom to get to the lunchroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I found Jake waiting for me at a lunch table with two trays full of food: one for him, and i'm guessing the other one was for me.

"Hey, I got you some food," my hot boyfriend told me. "I hope you are in the mood for pizza, because that is what I got you."

My prediction about the other tray being for me was correct. "Yeah, I probably would have gotten pizza anyway," I said, and smiled at him.

He pulled out one of the uncomfortable cafeteria chairs for me to sit in, and I carefully placed my bottom in it. "Why thatnk you," I said to him because he was acting so sweet.

He sat down in his own chair, and was about to start digging into his food when I pulled his head toward mine, and gave him a sweet, loving kiss.

"Wow, what was that for?" he asked me with a huge smile on his face, because usually he had to do something really nice to deserve a kiss like that.

"Oh, just because," I answered. "Why? Didn't you like it?" I grinned at my sarcasm.

"Why wouldn't I like getting the sweetest kisses from you?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me, not thinking that I could answer.

"You got me there. I don't know," I said as I leaned in to give him another deep kiss.

Our bodies were about to get even closer than they already were, but one of the teachers that was on lunchroom duty pulled us apart. "Kids, remember Rule Number 13: No public display of affection." she told us with stern eyes. "Never let me catch you two doing that again."

"Okay," we both said at the same time. "Never again."

We put our trays full of untouched food into the garbage can, and walked toward the empty halls where there were no teachers.

We stood right next to Mr. Humphrey's English Classroom, checked to see if anyone was in there, and began to make out passionately.

I could feel his hands cover every square inch of my body, and I'm sure he could feel my hands doing the same thing.

He was about to start unbottoning my blouse but first of all, I'm wearing a sweater, second of all, Mr Humphrey was coming toward us, and third of all, the lunchbell rang.

We both had the same Math teacher, and she was really nice. Since Math was our next class, we came to the conclusion that Ms. Garrison would not mind if we were a bit late.

We headed toward the girls bathroom at the other end of the school, because we knew that no one ever went in because it was at the other end of the school. There were no cameras there, so we didn't have to worry about being caught making out again.

When we reached there, we were a bit tired from all of the walking, but not so much that we didn't want to continue kissing the way we had been during luch period.

We began kissing right where we left off, but this time, Jake pulled off my sweater instead of trying to unbotton it.

In the next few minutes, we found that we were completely nude in one of the stalls, and we had been doing what we had caught Lilly and Brad doing some time ago. We didn't care. We continued doing what we were doing, and getting more passionate by the second.

When the bell rang for Math class to end, we shoved our clothes on, not being neat at all, and ran to Ms. Garrison's room to explain a lie to her about why we were not there.

When we got there, her next class was already in there, and we quietly told her that we had gone to lunch, and lost track of time. Since she was an especially nice woman, all she said was "Okay, maybe you should get a watch, but I'll let it go this time."

Luckily, she did not notice that Jake was wearing a watch.

We ran to the science class that we had together, and explained that we had stayed after in our math class. Our Science teacher let it go, and continued teaching the class about the anatomy of a frog.

That was close.

**A/N:**

**Should Miley be pregnant?**

**If so, what should she have:**

**Boy?**

**Girl?**

**Both?**

**What should happen next chapter?**

**Please suggest thios story to a friend or two.**

**Please review!**

**Keep reading!**

**If you need to contact me, my email address is and my neopets username is roxirose. My neopets guild name is Miraculous Workers.**

**Luv ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, I am so sorry that i have not updated in just about forever. I have just been really busy with homework, housework, and excited about school ending next week! Next Wednesday is the last day I will have to step foot in that school ever again. I might the year after that, but I doubt it. Anyway, I am talking a lot. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. It is in Miley's POV.**

**Chapter 15**

I don't know why, but for the past two months, I have been extremely happy. Okay, that was a lie. Not the being happy part; the part about not knowing why. I am just too embarrassed to let anyone know. I'll give you a hint: It involved a certain bathroom at the back of my school.

I just finished my concert, and Jake is waiting for me back stage to compliment my singing or kiss me or something.

I hurried to where Jake was waiting and jumped into his arms. He kissed me passionately. I loved it when he kissed me like that. The way his smooth lips rubbed on mine and his his hands touched my body always made me happier than I was five minutes before.

I looked up, and saw Lilly and Jackson standing only feet away from where Jake and I were. I could tell my face was turning red by the way they were looking at me.

"Miles, I am not alone when I say that it is really gross to see you guys kissing. I mean, please, I had a big dinner," Jackson said sarcastically with a wicked grin glued to his face.

"Miley, don't listen to him. I think that it is really romantic when you guys kiss," my very pregnant best friend said to me with a sweet smile on her face. Lilly looked at Jackson. "And anyway, it is a bit hypocritical to say that to them after what happened in Hannah's dressing room less than 20 minutes ago."

I felt like I was about to puke. "Really, Lilly, you did not have to say that with me around. That was just a little too much info. Now I have to have my dressing room very thoroughly sterilized," I said, and walked off, pulling Jake by the arm.

Jake and I walked out the door, and were about to sit down in the limousine that was waiting for us when a guy with a camera walked up to us.

"Hey, Hannah, Jake, could I get a picture of you two kissing?" the stranger said.

"Yeah, sure," I agreed. "Let me just fix my hair really quick." I reached into my purse, and took out a hairbrush. I ran it through my blonde wig, and put the brush back.

I leaned in to kiss Jake on the lips as the man put the camera up to his eyes. He stepped a little closer and said, "Hannah, It would not kill you to lose a pound or two." He took the picture, and Jake and I sat down in the limousine.

"Why did he say that it wouldn't hurt for me to lose a pound or two?" I asked Jake, and looked at my body self-consciously. "Does he seriously think that I am overweight?"

"No, no, you look beautiful, he said, looked at my body, and kissed me sweetly.

"I backed away from the kiss in order to say "Well, I have been eating a little more than usual lately. Do you think that I could be..." I couldn't finish the sentence, but I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"Well, there is always the possibility. Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't. All you have to do to find out is take a pregnancy test," Jake told me, acting as if he had just said something brilliant, even though he had simply stated the obvious.

"Okay, I will take one, but I can not be seen buying the test, so you will have to buy it for me," I told my boyfriend, hoping that he would be nice enough to say yes.

"Of coarse I will, but it wouldn't make much difference. People already know that we are together, so if they saw me buying it, they would automatically assume that it was for you," Jake said something that actually was smart.

"I guess you are right. But I still want you to buy it for me. I would just feel too uncomfortable purchasing a pregnancy in public," I told him, and gave him a tight hug.

"Okay, I will do it." He gave me a long, loving kiss. "I will do anything for you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's nine AM, and Jake said he would meet me at 8:30 with the pregnancy test. We agreed to meet at Rico's Surf Shop because the only person that was ever there that early in the morning is Jackson. I'm pretty sure that he thinks that Jake and I are sleeping together, even though we only did it once. If Jackson accidentally sees the pregnancy test, he will not think anything of it.

"Miley, you waiting for Jake?" Jackson asked me as he wiped the counter.

"Yeah, he is supposed to bring me something," I replied, and looked throughout the beach to find Jake, but had no success.

"Pregnancy test?" he asked me, not even sounding surprised. He continued to wipe the counter without even look up at me.

"Why would you say that?" I asked him, wondering how on earth he found out.

"It is simple logic. If it was something small like a candy bar, you would have said he is supposed to bring you a candy bar. It is obviously something really big that he is bringing you, and I don't mean big in size. You would want to show off most big things, but not thins, because you came to the beach early in the morning when it is empty. You don't want anyone to see a pregnancy test, so that is how I figured it out. And also, it is kinda obvious that you two are sleeping together," Jackson said as he began to dry the counter. He has still not looked up at me, so he must not be in the least bit surprised. This amazes me.

"Hey! We are not sleeping together! We only did it once, and what are the chances that I got pregnant from that one time?" I asked, trying not to let him know that it is a pregnancy test that Jake is bringing me.

"I don't know what the chances are. And neither do you. That is why you want to get a pregnancy test," Jackson said, using logic. He does not do that very often, so I was pretty surprised to hear him sounding so smart.

"How did you get so smart all of a sudden?" I asked curiously.

"I have always been this smart, but I don't like sounding like a nerd. Girls do not like nerds at all, so I keep my brains a secret. And don't you go trying to change the subject. I am too smart to fall for that," he said, finally looking up at me. "Is it a pregnancy test or not?"

"Yes, it is," I said, not happy that he had gotten an answer out of me. There was no possible way I could have avoided it. I crossed my arms, and heard footsteps coming toward us.

I turned to see who it was, and saw Jake holding a Wal-Mart bag with one item. He saw Jackson looking at the bag, and quickly shoved it behind his back.

"It's okay, Jake. He already knows," I told him. "He was able to figure it out just by hearing me say that you were bringing me something."

"Promise not to tell, Jackson?" Jake asked my brother, hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah, of coarse," I was surprised to hear him say in response.

I put my hand in Jake's, and we began walking toward his beach house a block or two away. There was no possible way I could take the test at my house because my dad could walk into the room while I am doing it. Since Jake's parents are usually in Florida or Hawaii or someplace else, it was a safe place to take the test with no one catching us.

**Author's Note!!!**

**Did you like that chapter?**

**Do you want the next chapter?**

**Please review!**

**Please read my other stories!**

**Please review my other stories!**

**If you need to contact me my email address is roxirose gmail . Com and my neopets username is roxirose.**

**Luv 'ya!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

I am really loving all of the nice reviews that i am getting, and it is really encouraging to me and makes me want to write more. I just haven't had much chance to write lately because my mom wants to get a head start on homeschooling.

**StarCrossed.Emma- I won't tell you if she is pregnant or not. You will just have to read this chapter to find out. I am glad you like this story so much. If she is pregnant, and if it is a girl, I might take one of your suggestions for a name. Thanks for the review!**

**Caligrl497- I am glad that you like my story! Keep reading!**

**Erin- I am so glad that you like this story enough to write your review in all caps! Lol.**

**Zanessaluver414- When you read this chapter, you will know for sure if she is pregnant. You may be disappointed, but then again, you may not. Please keep reading!**

**Me the alien- I can't tell you if she is pregnant or not, so you'll have to read this chapter. I can tell you though that this is for sure Jiley, so no worries there. Lol. I am glad you like this story:)**

**ForbiddenxMelody- I also like seeing Jackson being smart! Please keep reading:)**

**dAnnYsGiRl777- You will know for sure if she is pregnant by reading this chapter. I am glad that you are so interested in this story:)**

**Chapter 16**

**Miley's POV**

Jake and I walked into his house hand in hand, but we were both still very worried about the possible results.

He led me to the nearest bathroom in the house, and asked, "Do you want me to some in there with you?"

"No, I can do it on my own," I replied, and took the bag with the test inside it from him. "It would be a little awkward for me if you were watching me." I

"Okay," he said, and headed back to the kitchen to wait. I closed the bathroom door, and read the instructions on the back of the box very carefully.

After I did what the instructions said to do, I walked out of the bathroom with the test in hand. I saw Jake impatiently tapping his fingers on the kitchen counter. When he saw me, his eyes grew huge.

"So, are you pregnant or not?" he asked me with both of his eyebrows raised. "Am I going to be a father?"

"I don't know. It says that you have to wait a minimum of three minutes for results," I stated, holding up the box so he could see where it said that.

"Oh," he said, staring at the clock, counting off the seconds.

_One Mississippi_

_Two Mississippi_

_Three Mississippi_

_This is getting so frustrating, having to wait so long for only a little bit of information, _I thought to myself.

My thoughts were interrupted my Jake talking.

"Miley, it's been three minutes," Jake shouted hurriedly at me and motioned for me to look at the test.

I looked down at the pregnancy test I was holding in my hands.

Positive!

How would I tell my dad? I used to be my daddy's little girl that could tell him anything, but now? Now what will he think of me? He will probably think that his own daughter is a whore that sleeps around any chance she gets. Wait a second. My dad would never think those kinds of things about me... Or would he? He wouldn't think of me that way, right?

I seriously need help!

Jake interrupted my thoughts yet again.

"Positive or negative?" he wanted to know.

My hands began to tremble, and I dropped the test to the ground in order to cover my face with my hands and cry my eyes out. "I'm pregnant," I said through my sobs. "I am a pregnant whore."

My crying continued, but it gradually got harder and harder.

Jake came up next to me an wrapped his arms around me. "You are not a whore, and never call yourself that ever again," he told me. That made me feel ten times better.

Right now, I am an emotion wreck. Strike that. I am a pregnant emotion wreck. Great. Even worse.

I forced myself to stop crying so we could walk back to my house and tell my dad, as much as I didn't want to.

The quickest way back to my house involved walking past Rico's Surf Shop, so I kind of figured that Jackson would ask me about it, so I knew that I would have to tell him.

When we got to Rico's, Jackson must have noticed my tear stained cheeks, because he said, "Pregnant, huh?"

"Yup," I responded flatly.

"You going to tell dad?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I was just on my way back to the house to tell him," I answered. "Now stop asking me so many questions!

"Sheesh! I can tell that you're pregnant by your temper and mood swings. You usually aren't that bad," Jackson said, and stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Oh my gosh, Miley! You're pregnant?" I heard a voice from behind me scream. It was the the one and the only.

"Lilly?" Jake and I asked at the exact same time, and turned to face my very visibly pregnant best friend.

"Not so loud," I said in a hushed tone. "I don't want people to hear you."

Oh right," Lilly said apologetically. "I was just so excited."

"It's okay. I don't think that anyone I know heard you, anyway, so it's not a big deal." I looked around the beach just to make sure there was no one I knew. Good, no one I know is hear this early in the morning.

"I heard you, and I can tell everyone," a devilish voice said. I looked around to see where it was coming from, but I didn't see who the voice was coming from. I looked down, and saw the devil himself: Rico.

"What would you do for me not to tell," Rico asked, and winked at me. Ew! That is the second grossest thing that I have ever seen; the first being Uncle Earl floss with the single hair on his head. Bad mental picture!

"Only a complete idiot would make a deal with the devil," I said in a tone tone that was more snobbish than usual. "Anyway, you wouldn't dare."

"You're right, but only because I am a big fan of both you and Jake here." he winked at me once more, and then walked off.

"We better get going and tell my dad before I chicken out," I said to Jake, and laced me fingers in his.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Jake said, and pecked me on the lips.

**Author's note!!!!**

**Thanks for all of the great reviews in the last chapter!**

**I am wondering about something. This story is on 37 alert lists, yet I usually get less than 10 reviews per chapter now. If people like my story enough to put it on their alert list, they should like it enough to take time and review.**

**If you want to give me suggestions on how Miley and Jake should tell Miley's dad, please geve some to me!**

**I would love it if some of you took the time to read one or two of me other stories!**

**If you want me to read one of your stories, please tell me in a review!**

**Anyway, I hope you review, because the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to update quickly!**

**Just so you know, I have written a new story, I just have not posted it yet, so when I do, please check it out!**

**Luv 'ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

Wow, thanks for all of the great reviews! I am so glad that all of you are interested! I made sure to update quickly because as some of you know, my friend starcrossed.emma will be going to Ireland very soon, and wanted to be able to read the next chapter before she left.

Mitchelfan- Don't worry, i don't think her dad would go as far as killing Jake... At least in this fanfiction. :)

Kitty-Witty-Kate- Maybe Jake should tell him. You won't find out what happens unless you read this chapter, though:)

ForbiddenxMelody- I'm sorry to tell you this, but every dad that finds out his 15 year old daughter is pregnant will get mad. Don't worry, though, there will be a few surprises in this chapter.

RIP GG and VM- I am glad you like this story!

Caligrl497- I am glad you liked the last chapter. Your wait is over! Lol:)

Starcrossed.emma- I really considered your idea, and I may have even used it. You have to read to find out!

Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 17**

**Miley's POV**

Jake and I walked into my house, and saw my dad sitting on the couch with a newspaper in his hand. Okay, I am starting to regret ever getting pregnant in the first place.

"What are you two up to these days?" my dad asked as he turned the page of the newspaper.

"Oh, we were just going through the house to get to the other side of the beach. It is much quicker than going around," I lied, and walked through the back door in the kitchen.

When we got outside and closed the door, Jake asked, "Why did you just lie like that?"

"I am still going to tell him, but I think he will get really mad, so I don't want to be there when the flames erupt. I am going to tell him another way," I said with a smart looking grin resting on my face.

"Oh, then what are you going to do," Jake asked as he put his arm around my waist, and we walked back toward Rico's.

"I am going to text message him," I said, and looked up to his eyes which were staring down at me.

"Okay, I guess that will work," he said and smiled down at me.

"You know, I am glad that you are all mine," I said as we sat down at Rico's. "I love you more than anything."

"I'm glad that you are mine, too," he responded, and kissed me passionately on the lips. His lips moved from my lips to my cheek, and then to my neck. He was being more passionate that ever.

"Stop, that is gross, and you are driving away customers!" Jackson yelled at us. He pulled away from the kiss with smiles on out faces. "So, did you tell dad yet, or did you chicken out?"

"I am going to tell him right now," I said with a look that said "Haha!"

"Don't tell me you're gonna--" I cut him off.

"Text message?" I finished his question. "Yes, I am. But at least I don't have to watch him explode at me. The closest to exploding he will come to is all capital letters." I laughed, and watched as my brother had to work for money, thinking about how whenever I needed money, Jake gave me some.

I began text messaging my dad.

Miley:_ Dad i need 2 tell u something._

Miley's Dad: _yeah?_

Miley:_ I am..._

Miley's dad:_ u r what?_

Miley:_ Pregnant._

Miley's dad:_ WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?_

Miley:_ I didn't mean 2. it started out as kissing but things happened._

Miley's dad:_ I don't need details. Who is the father?_

Miley:_ Jake, Duh! Of coarse it is my boyfriends._

Miley's dad:_ good 2 know._

"Jackson, I told him, and he barely even freaked out," I said with a triumphant on my face.

"Wait, are you serious? He didn't even say something like 'I'm gonna kill that boy when I get the chance!' or something like that?" Jackson asked with his jaw dropped.

"Uh huh," I said, my grin widening.

"No fair! If I ever got a girl pregnant, he would kill me!" he yelled madly.

"That is probably because you got her pregnant during a one night stand!" I yelled back.

"Wait, Jackson got who pregnant?" I heard Lilly say as she walked up behind us?

"No one. This is a hypothetical situation," Jake said, not interrupting my fight with Jackson

"Look, I don't want to argue. Dad simply thinks that I am more mature than you!" I said and started to walk away.

"Wait a second. He thinks you are more mature? Yeah right!" Jackson said and crossed his arms.

"I said I don't want to argue!" I put my fingers in my ears, and began saying "La la la la la la la la la la! Not listening!"

"Oh yeah. Real mature of you," Jackson said with an obnoxious look on his face.

"Break it up, you two!" Lilly said, and shoved her way in between us. "Your dad does not play favorites! I am sure that if you got a girl pregnant, he would have reacted the same way he did to Miley when he found out that she is pregnant," she said, looking at Jackson. "Now can you two stop fighting and make up? Siblings are supposed to be nice to each other."

"I guess you are right," I said, and held out my hand for Jackson to shake. "Truce?"

"Yeah," he said, and shook my hand.

When he was done shaking my hand, we hugged each other for a few minutes, and when we pulled apart, we saw many people on the beach watching, and pretty soon, they began clapping.

I began to blush. Now everyone at the beach officially knows that I am pregnant. Great.

**Author's Note!!!!!!!!!**

**Did you like that chapter?**

**I am so sorry that it was a bit short!**

**I have not been getting very many reviews lately, so if you actually like this story, don't be lazy! Review!**

**Please check out my other stories!!!**

**I just wrote a new story called "Living Lies" and i think that some of you might like it. It i9s different than what I usually write, but I hope that you like it!**

**I will try to update soon!**

**Luv 'ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took me a while to update, but I have been busy updating my other stories, and writing new ones. That reminds me, I would love it if some of you checked out me new story "Away From You". I hope y'all like this chapter:)**

**lexilynds- You will have to wait a while before you fins out about that. I might just write a sequel, so if I do, you can find out then.**

**Queen Of Twilight- I will try to put more detail in it, and make my chapters longer. I only really make my author's notes long so the chapters seem longer. Lol. Glad you're interested in my story:)**

**animallove6991- I am glad that you like this story. The only reason I beg for reviews is, I have had over 12000 hits on this story. Have I had that many reviews? No. People are just getting lazy, and I think that could manage an "update soon" or something like that.**

**Jennifer- I am glad that you like it:)**

**Mandyy- I am glad that you love Jiley, because it is one of my favorite pairings too! Thanks for reading:)**

**Tikaani- Glad that you like the story. Here is the update you were waiting for:)**

**ForbiddenxMelody- Yeah, I liked that clapping part too. I just had to add that long overdue family moment! You just wait and see if Robbie Ray does anything! Lol. Glad you're reading:)**

**Kitty-Witty-Kate- Do you really think that a responsible dad like him would forgive and forget that easily. Believe me, there will be more from her dad, alright:)**

**Hot Chocolatte- Thanks for reading:)**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Miley's POV**

Jake and I walked to my house, trying to be quiet. There is no way I can face my dad right after I just told him that I am pregnant. I am sure that he is going to really mad when he sees me. When he sees Jake though, he will explode.

So far, he hasn't noticed us, because he was too busy watching racing on TV.

We climbed slowly up the stairs, being as sneaky as possible. Jake just had to pretend he was a spy, just like in Mission Impossible or something.

We got to the top of the stairs, when suddenly, Jake stops being so sneaky. I heard a loud squeak come from the floor.

"Is someone up there?" I heard my dad's voice nearing us.

We quickly walked into my bedroom, and shut the door silently.

We heard my father reach the top step, and say, "Must be that darn mouse again!"

Once the sound of my dad cheering for his favorite racer came back, we calmed down, and sat on my bed.

"So Miley, now that we don't have to worry about you getting, you know, pregnant, since you already are, maybe we can..." Jake's voice trailed off, and he scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know if we should, especially with my dad downstairs and all," I replied, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, okay. You never let me have my way, do you?"" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Maybe, but just this once," I said, "but let's go in the closet so my dad won't hear anything." I saw him blush, and I knew that I was probably just as red.

We walked into my Hannah closet, and I began planting small kisses on his lips.

Soon, he moved his lips away, and began sucking on the sensitive skin of my neck. He carefully slid his hand up my shirt, and played with the part holding my bra together, and finally, it fell to the floor.

I pushed Jake to the couch in my closet, and jumped on top of him.

I began unbuttoning his button-down shirt as he nibbled on my earlobe. I threw it to the ground somewhere near the door, and he started lifting my shirt above my head.

We kissed passionately, and he held each other tightly.

As my bare breasts rubbed against his chest, he stroked my hair, and deepened the kiss more than I ever knew was possible.

When we were both completely undressed and under a blanket on the couch, we were completely out of breath. (I have no idea why there was a blanket in there, but whatever.)

We laid there while catching out breath, and it felt good to be so close to him.

He traced around my chest with his index finger, and his hand slowly crept up to my breast.

I was going to stop him when he grabbed at it, but that is the least of what we have done. And anyway, why would I want to stop it when it felt to incredibly good?

As one of his hands continued feeling my upper chest, his other hand went down to my backside, and squeezed.

Wow, I cannot believe that this is only his second time... I sure hope it is, because _we_ have only done it once before.

"Jake, have you ever done it with anyone else?" I asked as I sat up, pushing his hands away from me.

"Of coarse, babe," he replied, and reached for me again.

"Then how did you get so good?" I asked. Why on earth am I doubting him? We should be trusting each other, so I should just let it good.

"I guess I'm a natural," he said, and we got into the position that we had been in before.

We started kissing again, and I felt his tongue up against my lower lip, waiting for an entrance into my mouth. My lips slightly parted, and out tongues collided. This felt so good!

Last time we had done this, it had not been nearly this good because we were in a cramped bathroom stall, and it was still good. But this was at least ten times better than that.

The way he touched my body was just perfect. He knew exactly how to touch me, and I knew how to touch him too.

I moaned in ecstasy, and I let him do what he wanted to me, not caring what it was, because he could make me happy know matter what.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up the next morning, and found myself in Jake's arms. I looked at my surroundings, and saw that I was in my Hannah closet. Good thing I remembered to lock the door, or my dad might have walked in on us. I still can't believe that I actually agreed to do that. I have to admit, it was great, but wrong.

I walked around the room, gathered my scattered clothes, and slid into them.

I sat back down at the couch at Jake's feet, and began to think back to what happened yesterday. Everything he did was perfect, yet so imperfect. It was imperfect because I continuously thought about whether I was his first. But finally, I stopped thinking, and just started doing.

I saw Jake's eyes were slowly opening, and he had a tired look on his face. He saw me, and smiled happily.

"Hey, babe," he said, and leaned forward for a quick kiss.

"Good morning, Jake," I replied. "I still cannot believe that I actually gave into that." My smile shrank a little.

"So you didn't like it?" he asked.

"Would I have let you continue if I hadn't liked it?" I asked, my smile growing bigger than it had been.

"Okay, you have a point there," he said, and kissed me again. This time, it was not just a small kiss on the cheek, but a deep kiss on the lips.

He asked for access into my mouth by pushing it against my lips gently, but I denied the access.

"What's wrong, Miles?" he asked after being rejected a deeper kiss.

"I would much prefer if we continued this when you are dressed," I said with a grin on my face. "Who knows what we might end up doing... again."

"But you liked last night," he argued.

"That does not mean I always want sex, Jake."

"Okay," he said, and walked over to where his boxers were, and put them on. "Is that good enough?"

"_All_ of your clothes," I said, and pointed to his pants that were underneath my shoe shelves.

He walked over to his pants, put them on, and then put on his shirt.

"Now, we can continue," I said, and this time granted him access into my mouth.

His tongue explored the inside on my mouth, when he finally just decided to kiss me deeper and deeper.

Once out of breath, I pulled back. "We need to stop. My dad is probably wondering where I was last night because he probably checked my room to see that I was not there."

"Yeah, you're right. But how am I going to get past your dad?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

"We should just tell him the truth. I mean, he is probably going to want to talk to both of anyway," I said, looking down. I can't believe that I just said that.

We walked down the stairs, and I saw my dad frying some eggs. "Good morn--" he stopped in mid-sentence as soon as he saw Jake right behind me. "Um, why Jake here?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"He kinda, uh, spent the night," I said, looking down. There is no way I am going to see the look on my dad's face. He is going to be mad, upset, disappointed, and serious all at the same time.

When I finally did look up seconds later, I saw that he was none of these things. He had a blank expression on his face.

"Bud, if you are old enough to be fooling around with just anybody, I think you are old enough to be raising the kid by yourself. Absolutely no help from me," he said, his expression changing to something unreadable.

"Dad, he is not just any boy, he is the love of my life," I said, offended that he would think that I was sleeping with just anybody. "Do you think that I am a whore or a prostitute?"

"No Miley. I just don't think that you even know what love is!" he snapped back.

"Fine dad! I will take care of this kid alone. I am an adult, and I think that I should be treated like one!" I yelled.

"Do you want to pay the bills in this house?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"She won't have to. Miley, do you want to move in with me?" Jake asked, holding me protectively.

"Yeah Jake. I think I will," I said, and smirked at me dad.

We walked out of the door hand in hand.

**Author's Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I tried to make this chapter a little longer than most other chapters.**

**Just so you know, I do accept anonymous reviews, and i have a feeling that a lot of people are not reviewing, thinking that I do not.**

**I would love to hear what you think of this story, so I would like it if you reviewed.**

**If you have any suggestions, please tell me in the form of a review.**

**Also, tell me if you think that I should change the rating of the story to M, because I am not sure.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Luv 'ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry about not updating in what seems like forever, or maybe even longer, but I have been super busy with my other stories, homeschooling, and the life that I, believe it or not, I have.**

**And now for the SUPER fun review answering session:**

**K.C.I.C. - Maybe I will change the rating, but I need the opinions of ALL of my readers, and so far, no one else has told me what they thought of the idea. Second of all, writing WOW in caps is a pretty nice compliment. Thanks for reading and rock out!**

**laughXoutXloud – Thanks for reviewing my story, and I review your story because it is so fantabulous. I had to make sure you knew that! Rock out!**

**Rachel Jameson – Sorry there hasn't been very much mention of Lilly's pregnancy. I keep trying to work that in, but I have so many bigger problems planned out, that I totally forget about Lilly and her problems. But thanks for reminding me and rock out!**

**ForbiddenxMelody – Yeah, I was planning on telling people if I decided to do that, but people won't tell me if I _should _do that, so I am waiting before I make any changes. Rock on!**

**Darthfiredragon – Yeah, many people were quite surprised by the last chapter, but I can guarantee even more drama in this chapter! Read to find out! Rock on!**

**Hope – Why are so many people saying they don't know if I should change it? I do want the baby to be a girl too, but in all of the stories, it is either a girl or twins, so I think that there is a good chance of it being a baby boy. Rock on and keep reading!**

**And now for the actual story!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

I sat on the beach with my knees pulled up to my chest. I can't believe that I just told my daddy that I would in with Jake? How could I? I am only in tenth grade, and now I am pregnant, and worst of all, I have a dad who thinks that I am some kind of slut and practically hates me now.

By this point, I was on the verge of tears. I felt the small waves splash onto my feet as the sand beneath them got soggy all over again.

I looked around to see several happy couples, young and old, having a nice time with each other's company, but my boyfriend was too busy with a meeting with some producers from Zombie High. I cried my eyes out until I noticed a shadow coming closer to me, so I quickly wiped my tears onto the sleeve of my thin sweatshirt as the person came up beside me.

"Oh my gosh! You are Miley Stewart!" a girl a few years younger than me shouted so loudly that I think the deaf people in China would have heard her.

At first when I heard her shout this, I was quite confused about what the heck she was talking about, since I was definitely not used to living a superstar life all the time. Once I remembered that my secret had gotten out a while back, I smiled sweetly at her, and she didn't even seem to care that my smile was faker than Aunt Pearl's teeth.

She held out a permanent marker and magazine which I was supposed to sign. I grabbed the marker from her hands, and wrote:

_Singing rocks and you can too! Peace out!_

And I signed Hannah Montana at the bottom.

"No, sign your real name!" she said loudly enough for many people to hear and come running toward me at the speed of light. How can I barely remember that I only live one life and now two, and these people have it memorized, I thought to myself as I ran through the large crowd of annoying fans.

As I was running, I bumped into a very familiar person. Jake? No, he was too scrawny to be Jake.

When I ran into this person, our lips collided, and strangely enough, he kissed me, even as I tried to pull away. Why on earth would this person try to kiss me? I mean everyone knew that Jake and I were dating for a while now. Especially... "Oliver?" I asked quietly when I was able to pry my lips from his.

"What the heck are you trying to do?" I asked with obvious anger in my voice. "You know darn well that I am dating Jake. And aren't you dating Becka Weller?"

"Sorry Miley, I dated Becka to get over you, but now that you and Jake are history, I thought that..." I cut him off right there.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shouted a little too loudly.

"Well, I thought that you two had broken up since I just saw him kissing Lilly pretty... hard," he finished, not able to find the right word to describe the passion.

"You saw Jake... Lilly..." I was lost in my tears once again, and I fell into Oliver's arms to keep from falling.

I looked over Oliver's shoulder, and sure enough, I saw his dirty blond hair kissing Lilly passionately near Rico's. This sight just make me want to punch something... or someone.

I finally let go of Oliver, and fell to the sand. I looked up, and saw one person that I definitely did not expect to talk to anytime soon. Especially at a time such as this.

**Author's note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but the plot that I wanted to fit into this chapter wouldn't fit any other way. Sorry!**

**Who do you think it is?**

**Whoever answers correctly before I update again (which might be a while) gets to choose whether the baby is a boy or a girl (not both) and name them! Rock out!**

**Love 'ya!**


	20. Annoying AN

**I'm sorry, but this chapter is just an author's note.**

**I would simply like to say that if i don't get 10 reviews or more on this chapter, I will most likely delete this story altogether.**

**Anyway, for those of you who still think i am good enough to get reviews, please remember to guess who the person in Chapter 19 is! Whoever guesses correctly gets to choose whether Miley's baby is a boy or a girl (only one) and what to name them!**

**Also, what do all of you think of the new title change? Like it? Hate it? Be sure an tell me in the form of a review!**

**Anyway, sorry for the fact that this was not a REAL update. I promise I will update soon than last time because I left off with a cliffhanger.**

**Remember to review on all of my chapters!**


	21. Chapter 20 the real one

**I totally meant to update soon, but I got kinda busy, so it's a bit later than I expected. I made sure to update sooner than usual because I left off with a cliffhanger, and I will make sure to update the next chapter soon again because this one leaves off with a cliffhanger.**

**Sorry, but there will be no review answering this time because I am too lazy to type that much. Poor you**

**Chapter 20**

"J-jake?" I asked quietly through my sobs.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked protectively

"I thought that you... Lilly... kiss?" I said quietly.

He took me into his arms and cradled me like I was a baby, but at this point I was not caring very much because I was just happy to see that Jake was not making out with my best friend. Wait, if it wasn't Jake who was kissing Lilly, then who was it?

I looked back to the couple happily kissing. I squinted my eyes, looking closer, only to see the face of my brother. How could I have not realized that was my brother?

I looked back at Jake and smiled. "I love you. I always will," I said quietly so only he could hear.

"I love you too. Let's go back to my, erm, our house," he responded, kissing the top of my head sweetly.

"Okay."

I rested my head on his shoulder as my tears were slowing down. Once in a while when I looked up at his face, I saw him smiling down at me. He carried me into his... our house, and up the stairs toward where I am guessing is where I will be sleeping.

He laid me down on my bed where I quickly fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that Day

I woke up in a strange room, and then remembered that this was where i would be living for... well forever.

I walked down the stairs and the smell of Chinese food was immediately brought to my nose.

I looked in the kitchen and saw Jake sitting at the couch waiting for me. I looked over to the counter, and two dishes of food were waiting for us.

"Why did you wait for me? You didn't have to," I said, trying my hardest to smile.

"I love you, and I don't mind waiting for you one bit," he said, and kissed me with his soft, loving lips.

"Well, I am sure you're starting to get hungry, so let's get to eating."

We sat down for dinner, and then a horrible thought came to mind.

"What if your parents get back while i am still living here?" I asked curiously.

"My parents won't care. They never much cared about me; just my money," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Why?"

"Nevermind."

"No, I want to know why you asked," he said, obviously sounding curious.

"Well, I just thought that they might want to kick me out," I said in a low whisper.

"They could never kick out someone as sweet, caring, and funny as you," he said, kissing me once more.

"Good, because if they kicked me out, I'm not sure where I would go," I said with a cringe, just thinking about it is bad enough

"Don't worry. When they come back form wherever they are, they will love you," he said.

"But they can never love you the way I love you." He winked at me, and then began eating once more.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" I said with a grin on my face. "I am so glad that I have you, and don't have to share you with anyone." We had been gazing into each other's eyes for quite some time now, but as soon as I said this, he looked away. Was it out of guilt?

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Um..."

"You can tell me anything."

"Okay, there is something you should know..." Is he actually having an affair? I can't believe this!

**Author's Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So, did you like that chapter?**

**I am happy to give hsmandhmluver the honor of choosing the gender and name of Miley's baby. Congratulations, you were the only person to guess correctly! (:**

**So, I will let whoever guesses what Jake has to say name Lilly's baby and choose the gender! (:**

**Be sure to guess!**

**Anyway, the more reviews I get in this chapter, the faster I will update! (:**

**Luv 'ya,**

**Roxi**


	22. Important Notice

**HAHA, you thought this was an update! Well I won't be updating any time soon because I only got three reviews on my last chapter. I am going to need 15 reviews on this not quite chapter, saying what you think Jake is going to say and/or asking me not to delete this story.**

**Please do NOT assume that other people are going to review so you won't because only like 1/14 of my readers are actually reviewing, and I think that is terrible. Listen, if this story is good enough for your alerts list, please just review. I need to know peoples opinions on my story, or this story is no more. So I will simply delete this story if I don't get at least 15 reviews now.**

**I really want 40 reviews right here since this story is on 40 alerts lists, so if I was to even get 20, I would be happy.**

**Just get off your lazy butts and review.**

**By the way, for every person who reviews my story with more than just a small "update soon" or "good story", I will review one of your stories with a long nice opinion of the story. I never review a story with just "Update soon" or "nice story" and neither should you.**

**If you want me to review a story of yours, then you have to review one of mine! (:**

**Remember to review,**

**Roxi**


	23. Chapter 21 the real one

**Okay, I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but guess what? I sent PMs to everyone who has this story on their faves list, telling them that i would delete this story if they don't review! Haha! I wouldn't care if I had to delete this story, but you guys would have to suffer the consequences! I love making you readers of mine feel guilty lol.**

**No review answering, but I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend missycarmalita. Don't bother trying to look her up because she doesn't have an account. She submits anonymous reviews! (:**

**Chapter (?) I'm not sure since I have made so many.**

"Well, do you remember Holly?" Jake asked nervously.

"Yes. And if you are cheating me, I will kick you out," Miley shouted at tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You can't kick me out. This is my house," he said with an eyebrow raised.

"First of all, it's _our _house, and second of all, you'd be surprised by what a pregnant woman can do," Miley said with anger rushing into her voice. "And third of all, you pretty much just admitted that you are cheating on my with Holly!"

"I'm not cheating on you. But she wants me to," Jake said in an almost calm voice. "I love you. Holly wants me to date her because she says that I will never make in anywhere in life by dating someone pregnant," he explained as Miley started calming herself down. "I almost believed her for a split second, but don't worry, she is COMPLETEY out of my life now."

"Good Jake. I love you too," Miley replied as she happily continued eating her dinner.

**- - - - - - - - -Meanwhile- - - - - - - - - -**

**Oliver's POV**

"Oliver, why the hell did you do that?" Lilly screamed at her (ex?) best friend.

"I thought I saw Jake kissing... somebody else, so I thought that they had broken up," I defended, cringing when I thought that Lilly was going to swing a punch at me.

"He was kissing Holly again?" Lilly said angrily. I could almost imagine smoke coming out of her ears and nose.

"Again?" I asked curiously with wide eyes. "No, Jake told me that Holly was hitting on him, so she must have been the one to kiss him," I explained what Jake had told me earlier that week when I saw him with Holly.

"Oh really? I saw Jake grinning at her, and trying to corner her. She tried her hardest push him away. I overheard part of a conversation, and he was trying to get her to go home with him!" Lilly shouted so loudly that half the people on the beach turned to look at them.

"We've got to warn Miley!" I said.

"Yeah, she needs to know exactly what I _saw_," Lilly said with a suspicious smile. I thought nothing of it, even though it did make me a bit curious and suspicious.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Okay, since I am getting so few reviews, I am making my chapters way shorter because if you guys are getting lazy by not wanting to type reviews, I am going to get lazy too! Haha!**

**Anyway, who can guess why Lilly seems so suspicious. Nobody guessed the correct answer for the last chapter, so whoever gets this one right gets to name Lilly's baby (singular, which means only one. I don't do twins.)**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story, and the faster y'all review, the faster i type!**

Luv 'ya,

Roxi


	24. Chapter 24

**OMG, I am so sorry for not updating in FOREVER! I have just been lazy and busy and stuff... But in my defense, there are like 40-something people who have this story on their favorites list, and I only got 13 reviews! Seriously, I WILL update that day if I get 20 reviews for this chapter! :D**

* * *

Now that Miley was moved in with Jake, she spent all of her time at their house, she never wanted to leave because it was so amazing huge!

Still clueless about Holly and Jake because Lilly hadn't had a chance to tell her, she was very happy with Jake.

She went to check the mail for Jake, and she saw a bunch of fan-mail for him, but the one this that caught her eye was a letter from Holly. That little witch! She couldn't believe that she would have the nerve to keep in contact with Jake after trying to break her and Jake up!

Miley quickly opened up the letter, even though it was addressed to Jake, and was amazed at what she saw.

_Jake-- I think what you did was slimey and horrible. Trying to cheat on Miley with me, I mean that is like the worst thing you could do after knocking her up! If you ever come near me again, I will kill you. Oh, and by the way, there is a restraining order stapled to this._

She couldn't believer her eyes. Not only was Jake a cheater, but a liar also! She went up to the fifth floor of the gigantic mansion, got every last bit of Jake's things, and shoved them into boxes. She dragged the all downstairs and left them on the front lawn. Since Jake was getting back next week from New York for a premiere, she still had a chance to get the locks changed. She didn't want to be anywhere near him.

She called Lilly, but got her answering machine instead. "Hey, this is Lilly, I am out with the most amazing guy ever, so it may take a while to get back to you. Bye!. Beeeeep.

"Lilly," she said through her sobs. "Jake tried to cheat on me... with Holly, that chick he filmed the movie with a while back... I won't have a father for my baby... I'm breaking up with him. Bye."

Lilly's POV

I felt my phone vibrating, but I didn't want to interrupt the movie Jackson and I were watching, so I let it go to the machine. When the movie was done, I checked my voice-mail, and gasped when I heard what happened... It would have been so much better if she heard it from her best friend... I wonder how she found out, I though.

The whole car-ride home, I was completely silent. Finally Jackson got worried and said, "Lilly, what's wrong. Did I do something to upset you? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"Um... no, apparently Miley found out that Jake was cheating on her," I said.

"Wait, you knew that and didn't tell her? Why?" Jackson asked, sounding annoyed.

"I tried, but she wasn't answering her phone, and she hasn't left Jake's mansion since she moved in!" I yelled back. My pregnancy irritability was acting up again.

"Oh," Jackson said. "Sorry for sounding accusatory."

"No problem. But I think our top priority right now should be comforting Miley. And maybe we should find out how she found out," I responded with a shaky voice.

"You're right. Let's head over to Jake's mansion right now," Jackson said worriedly.

**A/U:**

**Okay, again, I am so sorry about the late update! But I should be updating more often during the summer as long as I get more reviews!**

**So, how do you think Jake will react when he finds out that Miley found out?**

**Remember, if I get 20 reviews, I will update that day!**

**And also, I remember that a while back I had a contest of some sort for whoever gets to name Miley's baby... Well can the winner please PM me and remind me what the baby's name is going to be? If I don't get a PM from ya soon, I may just name the baby myself!**

**REVIEW AND YOU GET A CYBER COOKIE!**

**Luv 'ya,**

**Roxi**


End file.
